My Love's Temptations
by SilverNightRain08
Summary: Sequel to My Love's Murderer: Lots has happened to Katsuko already, but is it the end yet? Many secrets still hidden, pasts remain a mystery and Katsu's choice between the love of her life and her best friends leaves her torn...Many flashbacks plots OCs
1. Memories

**Hey!! I haven't gotten too much going for my Code Geass fan fiction so, I may be switching back and forth between this one and_ Innocent__ Killer_ . Both of these fics have a high possibility of getting their titles changed as well and if I do so, I will let you guys know. ^^ Alright, well, here's my sequel to _My Love's Murderer_!! I hope you like it as much as the first. ^^** **DISCLAIMER: I (Unfortunately) do not own Death Note or Within Temptation. **

**Song: _Memories_**

**Artist: _Within Temptation_ (Off the Album: _The Silent Force_)  
**

_**In this world you tried, Not leaving me alone behind...**_

_"L, please don't leave me! Please live...don't go!! Not here, not now!" Katsuko begged and L kept his fading eyes on hers, tears dripping off his face as well._

_"Don't ever...give up on yourself..."_

**_...There's no other way, I prayed to the gods let him stay..._**

_"...don't die--not here--not now--please--" she whispered as the past four months flashed before her eyes..._

**_...The memories ease the pain inside, Now I know why..._**

_Katsuko stood at the L's grave, her hand laid gently upon it...her scarlet hair flowing behind her in the wind..._

_**...All of my memories keep you near, In silent moments...**_

_Katsu blinked several times and the vision stayed where he was, and Katsu let go of the cross and walked slowly over to him._

**_...Imagine you'd be here..._**

_L crouched down beside me and I tilted my head as I watched his bangs sway in the wind._

**_...All of memories keep you near, in silent whisperers silent tears..._**

_It was just a hallucination...Katsu thought and covered her face with her hands, whenever I'm feeling extreme emotion, I get those hallucinations. I see him every time my feelings are at their climax, like just now...the confusion...the longing..._

**_...Made me promise I'd try, To find my way back in this life..._**

_ "Whatever happens now...don't give up on this case...for me...always believe in yourself...don't lose hope...just follow your feelings...no matter what the circumstances are..."_

_"I'll never stop trying...to solve this case..." _

**_...Hope there is a way, to give me a sign you're okay..._**

_...A war sensation came over her face as she turned her eyes to the two visions standing behind the golden crosses. L was smiling, as was Light, his pale hands in his jean pockets. Light had black shinigami wings and lipped the word "Soon" to her..._

**_...Remind me again it's worth it all So I can go home..._**

_ "You're never going to change," I teased and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder._

_"Nope."_

_We both stood up and I kissed him_ _sweetly on the lip before he was gone, just like that, and I was left alone again in the meadow._

**_...All of my memories keep you near, In silent moments, Imagine you'd be here..._**

_ Katsuko took L's hand and excitedly yanked him out the door..._

_People in the bleachers cheered as orange and purple fireworks light up the clear, black sky and Katsu's smile never faded. After a few minutes, L felt her soft hand take his and she rested her head on his shoulder. Feeling as if he couldn't be any happier, L let go of Katsuko's hand and snaked his arm around her shoulder and relaxed his head on hers_.

**_...All of my memories keep you near, In silent whispers, Silent tears_**_..._

_L carefully let go of Katsuko's lips, breathing silently but heavily. Katsu rested her head on his chest and he kept his arms around her body as if keeping her in a sanctuary._

_...Katsuko had her head on the table crying hysterically..._

**_...Together in all these memories I see your smile..._**

_Katsuko's eyes glistened as she gazed at the soft smile spread across L's pale face. She didn't cry, but she felt like pouncing on top of him and hugging L until he couldn't breath. Slowly raising her hand to his, Katsuko lightly touched the cool, slender fingers laying on her scarlet hair and placed her fingertips between L's._

**_...All the memories I hold dear..._**

Katsuko stood at L's grave and studied one of the first red roses blossoming in the new, rich, spring soil. She reached down and pick it, then brought it up to her face, remembering the scent, remembering the feelings, remembering his touch...

**_...Darling you know I'll love you till the end of time... _**

_L's face was getting dangerously close to hers...his sweet breath caressing her face...the sparks on his lips..._

_The rose stayed between them, their hands on the stem...his hands over hers...L's twilight lips tenderly pressing onto hers..._

**_...All of memories keep you near in silent moments imagine you'd be here... _**

Katsuko walked down the dark road in the middle of the night, returning from her second trip that day to the cemetery. The stored memories and mental photographs of L's smiling face flashed before her tear filled eyes as she kept her hands in her jacket pockets, head hanging.

**_...All of my memories keep you near..._**

_It's been three weeks since I last cried over him, _she thought as the smiling face and ebony eyes. She looked straight ahead of her and the hallucination of L standing there with his hands in his pockets, messy black hair and faint smile looked back at her. She stared to say something, but he had vanished before the words could come out of her mouth.

**_...In silent whispers silent tears..._**

_Wait! Don't go--! I don't want to be alone...both you and Light are...! _Katsuko's tears dripped out of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks as she realized she had been reaching out her hand.

_He's gone...they both are..._she thought as she lowered her hand very slowly.

**_...All of my memories..._**

Katsuko flicked the tears off her face and let them trickle down off her fingertips onto the cement. She sighed heavily, her chest feeling like two hundred rubber bands were squeezing her body, and then continued to shuffle down the somber road, her scarlet hair fluttering around her face and waist, very much alone.

**Just a song fic, but, it was fun. Review _por favor_ (please)!! I'll update soon. :D PS: Anything italicized is from the first story for new readers. If the letters are normal that's what's happening...well, "now". Bold and italicized is the song...obviously...XD  
**


	2. Haunted

**Chapter Two...THANK YOU: SapphireShadowCat, XxCrimsonXXAngel, funcake89, Shakaku-lightningstrike, PhoarTeenyEmos and Kirarose Ivory for reviewing/favoriting/reading and subscribing!!!! :D**

Katsuko Hirota's alarm clock blared on the bedside table as she groaned and opened her emotionless, golden brown eyes. She slapped it off and rubbed her forehead before looking back over at the two pictures next to the little black clock.

"Morning Light, morning L," she said with a distant smile as the pictures of L "Ryuuzaki", who had died about six and a half years ago, and Light Yagami, who had also died just recently.

Light's picture smiled back at her, a photo of the upper half of his body, his hands in his jean pockets, light brown bangs swaying in the wind. His black, long sleeved shirt stood out against the fresh, spring grass, and his smile was so innocent, no one would have guessed he was--or had been--the serial killer (from Katsu's point of view) Kira. The chocolate brown eyes were bright and angelic, and Katsu felt her eyes tear up as she looked from Light to L.

L's picture was taken in his suite, and he was in his usual crouching postion. Katsu had taken him by surprise and L still had his tea cup over his mouth, his ebony eyes slightly wider with surprise. L's messy, black hair hung over his eyes and his pale hand rested on his right knee as he was partially blinded by Katsu's sudden camera flash.

_"Hey Ryuuzaki!" Katsuko practically sang._

_"Mmm?" L looked up the sweets in front of him to the bubbly red head who had a camera poised in front of her face._

_"Smile pretty!" _

_Click._

_Ryuuzaki blinked his blank eyes and Katsu beamed at the photo frozen on the blue digital camera's screen._

_"Sorry, but I need a picture of you. I have one of everyone I am close to," Katsu said and showed her idol the picture._

_"Well, you didn't get the smile you wanted but okay," L had said and set his cup down._

_"I like this better though. It's more you and much cuter!" Katsu said and kissed him on the top of the head._

_"Very funny," L murmured and tried to hide his face as he blushed._

"I miss you both so much," Katsu whispered to the pictures and sighed heavily, "I just wish we could go back to that day before entrance exams when we were all together in that cafe. That remains to be my favorite memory..."

She trailed off and closed her eyes again remembering how she had loved being with Light and L in the cafe eating her favorite chocolate cake. There was tension between the two men, but, Katsu had been in a good enough mood to ignore it and just have fun with the two people she loved the most. The feeling of having the both next to her was priceless, and what was once a heart warming, happy memory, now seemed to stab at her painfully every time she thought back to how she had smiled so care freely and joyfully.

"Light," Katsu opened her eyes and looked at the love of her life again then at her best, truest friend, "Ryuuzaki."

"GOOD MORNING KATSUKO!!" Matsuda burst into Katsuko's bedroom, making her scream and topple to the floor in total surprise.

"MATSUDA?! WHAT THE--?! WHO GAVE YOU A KEY?!"

"You did," Matsuda said as he walked over to the tangled, shaken, scarlet haired woman.

"Matsuda, did you really have to scare poor Katsu like that? Poor girl," Matt appeared in the door way as well followed by Mello, and Katsuko stared at them.

"Is there a reason you three are bursting in here at seven in the morning on a Saturday?" Katsuko asked and Matt shrugged.

"You gave us a key, so, why not?" Mello asked and unwrapped a chocolate bar before biting off a chunk.

"You've been depressed long enough. We can't take it anymore, we miss you," Matt told her and flopped down on her bed so his face was level with hers.

"I have a lot of great reasons to be depressed Matty," Katsu said but couldn't help smiling.

"We understand, but, as your best friends, we will help bring the bright, happy Katsuko back," Matt smiled and rubbed the top of Katsu's head.

"Definitely, we're going out today to do something fun, and you're coming with us weather you like it or not," Mello declared and yanked Katsu's closet open before yanking out a pair of jeans and a tube top.

"Get changed," he added and tossed them over to her.

"Hey, we're supposed to be cheering Katsu up, not order her around," Matsuda said with a laugh and Katsuko pulled the clothes off her head, making her some strand of her hair stand up from the static.

"It's okay Matsu! I'll be down in a few minutes!" Katsu told him and added her old, bright smile.

"Okay, we'll be waiting down stairs then," Matsuda told her and stood up.

"Don't take forever," Matt instructed and Katsu giggled.

"Fine, I won't," she said and the three men left her to change her clothes.

_Just keep the happy attitude up Katsu...if you keep it up, the depression will go away...keep smiling..._

Katsuko pulled the golden cami off of her body and replaced it with the green and white tube top before pulling off the boxer shorts and buttoning her jeans up. She tied a silver scarf belt around her waist as she started to her bathroom to wash her face and brush her scarlet hair.

_The pain disappears after a while...it'll be fine...it's been about two months since Light's death and you've practically lived on your bed since...get over it...get out and have some fun...it'll be okay...just keep the good attitude up and you'll be fine..._

Katsuko studied her pale, sun deprived face as she pulled her now waist long, firey waves up into a pony tail. She couldn't believe how much paler she had gotten since she had stopped going outside so much. Katsu was almost whiter than L, which was scary on so many different levels, and her once bright, glittering, golden brown eyes were now blank and emotionless as she tied her hair up. Her already slender body was now dangerously thin, almost a skeleton, due to lose of appetite and the scarlet waves even seemed to be losing their shine.

_I'm fucking torturing myself! This depression has gone on long enough, I look awful! Okay Katsuko, pull yourself together...neither L or Light would want to see you like this..._

Katsuko finished pinning up her hair and studied the hair style she had absentmindedly created.

"Wow, my hair has gotten so long..." she thought out loud as she observed the thin braids she had made at the base of the ponytail and the rest of her hair cascaded down her back to the bottom of her rib cage in gentle waves.

Katsu gave her reflection a look of irritation and then went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Hey do you three want anything to eat? I've lost every ounce of fat I have on my body and it's grossing me out, so, I'm making a big breakfast," Katsu said to her three friends as she pulled the refrigerator door open to get eggs out.

"Yeah, sure, if you're really okay with cooking," Matt said and strode up behind her to offer some help, "damn, you are so skinny."

"I lost my appetite, which is amazing since before Light died, I was an eating machine," Katsu said and tossed a box of pancake mix onto the counter.

"What about now?" Mello asked and set a pan out on the stove.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in two months," Katsu said and then added, "hey Matsu, would you like any breakfast?"

"Eh, no, I'm not hungry. I ate before I came," he said and Katsu noticed the guilty look come over his eyes.

"Hey, what's bothering you?" she asked, immediatly sensing feelings of deep regret.

Matsuda looked up at her then stood before walking out the door.

"Matsuda--?"

"Let him go for a minute," Mello told her softly and Matt cracked three eggs.

"You know, I don't think Katsu is the only one affected by Light's death. I'm starting to think Matsuda blames himself for Light dying," the copper haired teen said.

"Why do you say--? Oh yeah, that's why..." Katsu's mind drifted back to the moments of when both Matsuda and Mello shot Light five times all together.

_Those are the few moments that will forever haunt me about him...those five bullets tearing into his body, and I couldn't do a single thing about it..._

"Katsuko, return to reality please! This is a Happy Feelings Only Day!" Matt said through a rolled up magazine as if he were a director of a five star movie.

Katsu snapped out of her trance and sweat dropped, her face turning a faint shade of red and an embarrassed smile spreading across her face.

"Right! I'm sorry, I've been drifting off so much, I don't mean to irritate you or anything," Katsuko said and started to mix together the ingredients for the pancakes.

"Nah, you're not irritating us. We just want you out of this depression," Mello told her and Katsuko poured the mix onto the pan.

"Thanks guys, really, you're helping a lot," she said with a smile and there was a door slam.

"Welcome back Matsuda," Matt said calmly as the detective walked back through the door and into the kitchen.

"Hey, sorry about that. Anyway, if there's anything I can do to help here then, I will," Matsuda said and Katsu smiled at him again.

"There's chocolate chip waffles in the freezer if you want to get those out for me," she said and Mello tensed up.

"You have chocolate chip--waffles?!" he asked in a deadly whisper, his icey blue eyes staring at her.

"Here it comes," Matt grumbled and flipped through the magazine he had been holding mindlessly.

"Yeah, did you want me to make--?"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

Mello yanked the freezer door open and thrust the box at Katsu.

"Make...them..." he said through gritted teeth.

Katsu--O.O

"Don't kill her Mello, calm down," Matt said in a bored tone.

Matsuda--o.O

"_Now_..." Mello hissed, a black aura coming around him.

"Okay, just don't murder me--!" Katsu squeaked and worked the box from Mello's gloved hands and pulled four waffles out before pusheing them down into the toaster. "Happy now?"

"Yeah," Mello said and leaned on the counter, perfectly normal now. (Or as normal as Mello will ever be...I mean this is Mello we're talking about...I'm sorry for my pathetic attempt at being funny...but anyway...)

"Anyway, what do you three have in mind for today?" Katsu asked once she got over the shock of Mello attacking her with waffles.

"Going to the cafe for lunch, mall, walk around town, just so we can get out and get our minds off of some stuff," Matsuda said and Katsu nodded.

"That sounds great!" she beamed as she finished making the pancakes and the waffles popped back up out of the toaster.

**Later...**

"Okay, how old are you two?" Mello asked as Katsu jumped up onto Matt's back.

"Who cares, this is fun," Matt said and hooked his arms under Katsu's kneecaps, "I haven't given a piggy back ride to a girl since I was ten."

"I'm sure there is a good reason for that," Mello sighed and Matt shot him a dirty look.

"Aw, lighten up Mello. Just ask Matsuda--"

"That is not what I was implying!"

Matsuda laughed and Katsu joined in as the four friends walked back down the darkening sidewalk, each of them carrying a shopping bag in their hand.

"I'm surprised at how much we bought today," Katsu said as she adjusted the bag strap over her shoulder.

"Hey, it's a day out. We're supposed to spend a lot," Matsuda told her and the red head shrugged.

"True, very true."

With Katsu on his back, Matt, Mello and Matsuda all made their way back to Katsuko's house when Matt felt her tense up.

"Hey Kat, are you alright?" he asked and Katsu's pale index finger pointed directly ahead of them.

"It's him--" she whispered and wiggled back down on her own two feet.

"Katsuko, what are you--?" Matsuda asked bewildered.

"It's--" Katsuko started walking away in the direction of a pitch black alley at a brisk pace and her three friends all exchanged looks of complete confusion.

"Katsu, who?" Mello asked as she began to run.

"Wait! Hey, Ryuu--!"

"She's hallucinating again, I don't see a thing," Matt said and started to take off after her.

"Katsuko! It's just a hallucination! Stop!" Mello called but Katsuko kept running.

"Ryuuzaki! Wait a second! Ryuuzaki!" Katsu panted as the dark haired man turned around the corner.

Katsuko followed him, running desperately and calling his name, but he didn't turn around.

_It's him...I know it is...that same messy, black hair...the bad posture...it's him..._

"Ryuuzaki, please wait! I need to--!"

He stopped and Katsu caught up with him.

"L! What are you doing here? Do you need to tell me something?" she asked and took his pale hand.

L's spirit didn't answer and Katsu gave his hand a few, small squeezes.

"Ryuuzaki?"

He still didn't answer, but he slowly started to turn around.

"Ryuuzaki, I miss you, can't you talk to me--?" Katsuko stopped and she immediately let go of his hand when she saw his face.

Ryuuzaki's eyes were glowing a haunting red, and he had a twisted smile on his usual soft, friendly face.

"Hirota-san," he said softly and a shiver ran up and down Katsuko's spine as the blood red eyes stared at her, unblinking, cold, frightening...

Katsuko took a step back, her own eyes bugging out in fear.

_He's never looked like this...what the hell?!_

"Hirota-san," he said again, the red, red eyes still glaring at her.

"Ryuu--!" Katsuko's heel caught on a hole in the cement and she fell backwards, still staring up in total terror.

_This isn't L...this can't be!_

Katsuko let quiet shrieks tumble out of her mouth as the psychotic smile widened and he got closer to her.

"Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki!" she shrieked and the terrifying eyes were level with hers.

"It'll be alright, Katsuko..." he whispered and Katsuko had no idea what he was talking about until she felt the cool tip of a pocket knife glide over her bare arm.

Katsu screamed at the top of her lungs and kicked him as hard as she could.

"NO!!! GET AWAY!! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed and kicked again.

"KATSU?! KATSU!" Mello called out to her as he, Matt and Matsuda sprinted around the corner to her side.

"What happeneed?!" Matt helped get her heel out of the hole in the sidewalk and stand back up.

"He--he's--" Katsu gasped and pointed straight ahead, but when her friends turned to look for themselves, the alley was completely empty except for them.

**Hello...again..and I'm sorry for the cliff hanger and slow update...my writers block...anywayz, the part with Mello and the waffles was totally OOC but I just had to...just for my own amusment of writing...haha. Hopefully everyone is still in character and I'll update again soon. review!!!! :D Luff you guys!! ^^**


	3. Terror

**SilverNightRain08 presents: Chapter Three of _My Love's Temptations_-theme music_-_: THANK YOU: SapphireShadowCat, Diabolus Kara for the reviews and favoriting!! :D**

_I didn't know where I was...there was a blindfold over my eyes and there was a cloth tied around my mouth so I couldn't speak. I felt the long, torn up dress sway ever so slightly around my beat up knees as a faint breeze blew across my face, cooling my sweaty forehead. My wrists were crushed together by the chains hanging from the celing and my arms were above me...holding my aching body up on my weak feet...the only things keeping me from collapsing onto the harsh, freezing, cement floor. I could feel the dried blood from my wrists...the chains cutting them...the now dull pain eating at my numb hands. _

_He had dragged and held me hostage here. I didn't know why, but he had just blindfolded, gagged and then chained me in some unknown place. I never saw where I was...all I knew was the dress he had forced onto my body was torn and black. That's all I could remember. I didn't even have time to scream or call for help...nor did I even get to plead for an answer of why he was doing this to me...I honestly had no idea. I thought L had loved me...was he angry at me for falling in love with Light again? I thought he said he didn't care...as long as I was happy...that's all he cared about..._

_I bowed my head and tears soaked through the blindfold as the chains tore my skin when I barely moved my hands. My arms felt as if they were going to come out of their sockets as my body sagged even more from weakness and the tears flowed faster down my face. Another breeze touched my cheek as I raised my head weakly and looked straight ahead blindly. Someone untied the gag off of my mouth and then brushed the tears off of my face gently and lovingly before running their fingers through my hair. I tilted my head more to feel the warmth of their hand and tried to keep the contact as long as I could._

_Whoever they were, they moved their hand to the back of my head and untied the blindfold as well. White light flashed at my eyes, almost making me blind as I looked up at my consouler. I could only see the silohuette against the bright light and when I straightened up to look into their face all I saw were the blood red eyes staring at me..._

Katsuko started screaming and Matt's blankets flew off of him as he toppled onto Mello, practically scared out of his skin. (Matt had called a sleepover so that all three could be sure Katsu would be okay during the night. Obviously, this didn't go as planned...) Matsuda placed his cool hand onto Katsu's sweating forehead, his eyes wide as she continued to shriek in her sleep.

"Katsu, Katsu! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" Matsuda said and her golden brown eyes snapped open.

"_HE'S GONNA KILL ME! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" _Katsu shrieked and Matt scrambled to his feet.

"Who is?! Katsu, calm down, it's okay, you're alright, no one's trying to kill you," Matt said and Katsu's chest heaved up and down as she shot her eyes over to him.

"I beg to differ on that Matt," Mello grumbled and Katsu stopped moving, frozen in fear.

"Shut up Mello," Matt snapped and Katsu looked back at her best friend, "ignore that. He's kidding."

Katsuko placed her hand over her eyes and then rubbed her temples as Matsuda pulled back from her to stand up straight.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you," she said and sat up, "I'll be right back."

Katsu stood up and then went into her half bathroom and filled the sink with cold water. She cupped her hands and splashed the cold water on her face to cool herself down.

_You can't keep doing this Katsu, _she thought to herself, _back in the alley was just a hallucination. It's okay, L's not going to hurt you...but what was that supposed to be? If it was just a hallucination then how on earth can he have a pocket knife? Unless it was just me imagining it...I was pretty spooked so I could have just dreamed that up..._

Katsu inspected both of her arms, water beads trickling down her face, and saw there was no cut or even a light scratch.

_But I don't get it. My hallucinations of L were always pleasent, so why is my mind bending it around like this? Maybe L is trying to warn me or something...maybe someone is trying to hunt me down and hurt me...I wouldn't be surprised at this point in time, not to be negitive on myself or anything, but if someone, somehow, had found out about Near defeating Kira...then maybe that person is trying to get me out of the way to get to Near...that makes sense. But Near and I haven't talked since Kira was defeated so it's not like we're as close as Matt, Matsuda or Mello and me...unless...whoever is out to kill me...if that is true...is actually after someone else..._

Katsuko stood upwright and looked at the pale reflection in the mirror. Thanks to today, she had regained some of her color back and didn't look so ghost-like. The water dripped off her face as she continued thinking.

_I wonder if Akasuki is still mad about this...maybe she's behind this...no, that's insane, Akasuki never did really hate despite what she did. I know Akasuki wouldn't be wiling to kill anyone regardless of the circumstances...would she? The L I saw earlier had glowing red eyes and so did Akasuki when she was reading life spans, but, shinigami's can't posess a human body or take the shape of another any other form. Akasuki was only half shinigami therefore, her power being limited...she couldn't possibly take the shape of L...that's totally crazy..._

Slipping the baby blue, hand towel off the ring, Katsu patted her face dry and then hung it neatly back on the ring.

_I should keep my possiblites open though. That's something L was always saying when he was alive. If Akasuki really can take the form of another person and if it really was her back in the alley, then what in the world is she trying to do? And, if she does succeed in her plan of killing me off, then what does she plan to do after that? She sure as heck won't gain anything...nothing good at least..._

Sighing tiredly, Katsu switched the light off and walked back out to her three friends.

"We can't keep it from her forever you know," Mello whispered to Matt and Matsuda as Katsu stopped and pressed up against the wall of the dining room so they couldn't see her.

"Just for now, hasn't she been through enough already?" Matt sighed and Mello growled.

"This Katsu we're all talking about. She's gonna figure it out anyway."

"But still, after going through the love and loss of the Kira investigation, shouldn't we let her co-op with the depression she's in?" Matsuda asked.

"What you two are suggesting is letting her get out of the depression, making her all happy and bubbly again and then be like 'Oh by the way, someone is out to kill you but we have no idea who'?! Imagine someone tellingyou that!" Mello snapped and Matt made a motion to lower his voice.

"You do have a point Mello, but Near does have this under control. He told us three just to keep Katsu safe and don't let anything happen to her," Matt reminded him and Mello rubbed his forehead.

"She's not a damsel in distress, Katsu can handle herself. She's tough and you guys know it. Knowing her, she'll figure it out on her own and go out looking for the guy herself," Mello grumbled and Katsu sweat dropped.

_I do have a tendency to do that, don't I? Well, there's no point in pretending I don't know now. Might as well go in there and question them till they give me the answers I need..._

"Mello's right about that," Katsu said and there was a long pause between the three men as they pondered weather or not to be surprised she overheard them.

"Figures she over hears," Mello mumbled and Katsu rolled her eyes.

"Look you three, I'm not helpless. If there's something you need to tell me then tell me, don't hide it," she said in her normal, soft voice and Matt rested his elbow on the couch.

"Well, Kat, don't overreact at this, but, there's some serial killer lose that's out to murder you. It was about a month ago Near got these threatening messages from some unknown guy threatening you and Near's been working on the case for a month now. We have no idea who it is, nor do we have any suspects, but, Near's orders were for us to just make sure you're safe," Matt explained and Katsuko's eyes went sharp as she remembered the hallucination.

_So L _was_ trying to warn me...!! Then this means that not only am I in danger, so is everyone I know...oh God...since it's a serial killer, he probably wants something from me, and if my instincts are guiding me to the right assumption then who it is, they'll possibly hurt, kidnap or even kill one of my friends just to get what they want. They're going to strike when I am most vunerable...aim at my weaknesses...they'll break me down until I have no choice but to surrender. I won't be able to let my gaurd down, and in order to protect everyone close to me, I'm going to have to get Akasuki to help...but what if she's the one...? No, that's impossible because she isn't a serial killer...Akasuki may have been on Kira's side in the investigation, but that does not make her a serial killer..._

_However...if she were in anyway associated with this killer in this case then if we find her, we find the killer. Still, she moved to Italy only two days after Light's death, if she had moved back, surely I would have known...maybe if I could find her once more and get her to help then put her under servaliance...even so, this person isn't using a Death Note, are they? I don't even know who it is and we don't have any suspects...damn it...wait...if Kira could get the names of his victims from the internet then obviously this guy is new and he has to be all over the news...with the right amount of research and process of elimination, then we'll be able to narrow down the suspects...but then what--?_

_Maybe if the killer sent me a message then we'd be able to match up the handwriting--wait I can't expect someone like a serial killer to do something so reckless...they'd know I'd be able to match the handwriting with a sample from either the internet or past records in time. But, I'd have to be much faster than them because who knows when they would strike. There's even the possiblity of the hallucination actually being the killer himself and he already knows where I am...but how and why would he masscarade as L? Just to get to me and think I won't suspect it? _

"Katsuko?" Matt cut into her thoughts and she snapped back to her senses.

"Sorry, train of thought."

"Any ideas?" Matsuda asked and Katsuko nodded.

"First, we use the internet as our source to find all the most well known serial killers in the span of these past ten years. By using the process of elimination, we can certainly the ones that have been caught or eliminated by Kira, so that will also narrow down the list. The ten year span gives the time of when I first started out in he detective work, so, there is a high possibility that I have some people that want to put an end to me, mist likely more so now had any of these serial killers been on Kira's side the past six years. I would have most likely selected Kira as the main suspect, but since he is no longer here, I am left with nothing. However, I plan on contacting Akasuki again and use her Shinigami Eyes to tell me the lifespan of each of the suspects--"

"And that will benifit us how?" Mello asked tiredly.

"If my instics are correct most of our suspects will be elderly and their Times will almost be up. If they have a year or less left to live, then we can cross them off the list."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Matsuda asked and Katsuko smirked.

"Well, this is when I like to play some dress up. There is a serial out to get me, you don't think I'll be going out like this do you? I'll also be changing my residence, possibly to a near hotel so no one can track me back to this house. Now, because I'm doing this, it'll take a bit more than only a few months to track me down and find me. I will also be changing my cell phone number, and I suggest all of you do the same as well as be on your gaurd in public. The last thing I want is for any of you to be hurt and another idea is if this guy is a porfessional, he'll try to strike at my weaknesses. I'll also be looking out for you," Katsuko said and crossed her legs.

There was a long pause between the four friends as they reran Katsu's plan through their minds and then nodded.

"Alright Kat," Matt said after a minute, "tomorrow we get Akasuki and then, let the fun begin."

"Tracking down yet another serial killer," Mello stretched and yawned before laying back down.

_And I pray none of them get hurt in this case. I'll do everything in my power to keep them alive, _Katsuko vowed to herself before laying back down and falling asleep.

**The Next Day...**

"Well, Emi sure is a well trained dog, I wish mine would bring me my mail," Matsuda said and the Alaskan Huskey trotted into the living room and plopped down next to Katsu, three letters clenched in her shining white teeth.

"Good girl Emi," Katsu said and gave her dog a bone.

"And how long did it take you to teach you that?" Matt asked.

"It didn't take me any time, she started doing it on her own. I guess our mailman gives her a treat every time he sees her sitting at the mailbox so she brings the mail in. It's kind of strange but amusing at the same time. Emi's a smart dog," Katsuko said and then her smile changed to a look of curiousity.

"What is it Katsu?" Mello asked as the red head studied the envolop.

"No return address..." she thought aloud the tore the envolop open.

Katsuko pulled out a small notecard that had something that looked like strawberry jam stained on it and the message: _I know what you look like, I know who you are, I know how to find you_ _and I'm coming to get you_ typed out on it.

"HE'S--NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Katsuko shrieked and dropped the letter, Mello instantly picking it up, "I have to get you guys out of here because if he finds me--"

Katsuko's terrified eyes stared widely at all three of her friends.

"He's close...he's going to find me...and you...!!"

**I am so sorry for the slow update...Vampire Knight is soooo distracting! I already have like, seven chapters done of that fan fiction!! I have been neglecting Death Note...T.T Sorry guys. DARN YOU ZERO!!! WHY ARE YOU SO FRIGGIN DISTRACTING?! haha, well, yeah, Review please!! I'll update again soon. ^^' Sorry...and thank you for being patient with me. ^^ Love ya guys!!! :D**


	4. Akasuki No Himitsu

**CHAPTER FOUR!! WHOO!! AND: THANK YOU: something541 (I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MENTION YOU LAST TIME!!!) Diabolus Kara and XxObviously Oblivious-MexX for the reviews and favoriting!! :D**

_"Salve e benvenuto signorina,_ may I offer you something to drink before you order your meal?"a young waiter of about twenty five asked Akasuki as she sat at an outdoor table outside her favorite Italian resturant.

"_Si per favore_, I'll just have some water, _grazie_," Akasuki replied, stumbling ovre her Italian but the waiter smiled at her kindly then disappeared back into the resturant.

_It's been two months already, since Light's becoming a shinigami. I wonder if Katsu still remembers, or she thinks he's really dead. I hope she realizes that all she has to do is touch Light's Death Note and they can be together, _Akasuki thought and a strand of light brown hair caressed her tanned face.

The waiter returned with her water and then she ordered a plate of spagetti before the waiter was once again inside the resturant, leaving Akasuki to think again.

_I can't believe how fast time has gone by. Two months since I moved away, and I haven't talked to Hirota-senpai since. I guess that's a good thing though, considering after what I did, I bet she never wants to see me again. Even so, I wish I could know for sure if she'd be willing to forgive me and we can just go on like it never happened._

_"You were without a doubt the truest friend I ever had...truest friend..."_

Katsuko's words echoed in the brunette's mind and she covered her ears. Akasuki's green eyes closed and she tried to block out Katsu's voice and the disgusted, betrayed, wounded look she had shot at her during the confrontation. It had hurt so much to see someone as wonderful and gentle as Katsuko have her life ripped and torn apart by people betraying and lying to her. She had lost Light to death and to him being Kira, and she had lost Akasuki because of the betrayal, plus her parents with their totally screwed up deaths, L being murdered, it was amazing how the red head was still able to live. What exactly kept her going, Akasuki had no idea, but whatever it was, it was enough for Katsu.

Her spagetti arrived and Akasuki twirled her fork around the noodles, drifting back to her middle school days and early high school life before she had met Katsuko.

**Flashback...Akasuki's past**

_Everything before Senpai had been a life of weed, cigarettes, getting in trouble with the law, failing all the classes and I was just a typical drop out that was destined to live a life on the streets selling drugs while lurking around in the ally. Gangs, shootings, being drunk and high all the time, but my mother was dying of cancer and the drugs and alcohol made all the pain disappear for a while. While I was high, I could only see the pretty colors in life, everything was floating, perfect, and I only smiled and laughed. The alcohol made me dance and have fun, laughing with friends and being crazy and free spirited. I had made mass amounts of money selling the weed and I was finally able to pay for Mother's treatment after saving so much from selling endless amounts of weed and cocaine, it was suiside to stop_.

_A month passed and Mother seemed to be getting better and I continued school just to keep my mother at peace. My grades were horrible however because I never cared enough to pass. I had no goals for myself, just to get through high school as best I could, maybe study hard enough to get an A here and there, but other than that, I could have cared less about school. I managed to cheat on the final exams and got into high school, thinking only four more years and then I could be free of education. My mom was so much better and my spirits were higher, which I guess caused me to study a little bit more, and I worked at her clothing shop as a job just to pass some time when I wasn't being tormented by my teachers._

_My high spirits must have jinxed it all then because my mother soon got so sick she was bed bounded and I had to practically spoon feed her. After all the time and money I had worked so hard to get, the kimo had failed. I called a doctor and he said as sympathetically as he could my mom only had a few motnhs left to live, and there wasn't anything he could do. I cried for days, not wanting my mom do die, thinking about what I would do, where would I go, and I didn't even know my father. My grades were already down the toilet and there was no way I'd be able to get a good job at fifteen, not to mention I was also a druggie and an alcoholic, so jobs were just out of the question. _

_School just got worse and it was just my luck to have people start picking on me, calling me stupid, which I was, and pathetic, which again I was, and I was left with no friends. All my other so-called friends had gone in different directions and I never heard from them again, so I was just left alone with no one to help me out or be there for me to be running to for some comfort. I was the only person I could trust and everyone else was just an enemy, not me, untrustworthy. I hated them all, I hated the pointing fingers and the gloating faces, I wanted them all to just die. Disappear, I thought, all of you, just leave me alone. Go to Hell and perish for the worthless idiots you are!_

_My feelings just stayed inside of me though. I never spoke to anyone, and I acted as if the insults didn't hurt me. If someone pushed me down because of my small size, I'd just stand back up and keep walking as if it never happened, hoping I could just brush it off. I never showed anyone how hurt I was, I just kept my mother being sick to myself and I kept my bullying issue a secret as well. I was jsut a shadow on the wall, silent, everyone knows I'm there but they just walk past me, not even awknowledging my presence. It hurt to not have someone, anyone, reach out to me and offer some type of friendship, but I never showed this. I never showed my tears, I never ran into the bathroom crying, I would just look at people with a blank stare, not interested and answered everything in the monotone voice the depression caused me._

_Finally, my grades had gotten so rotten, my teacher finally ordered me to get a tutor, and that's where Katsuko came in. I had been hearing some stuff floating around school about her and how she was a senoir, not to mention one of the top students in the whole class. I found it funny when I overheard a girl say that the feature she was known for her was her scarlet hair, and how it was such a rare color to have for hair unless someone dyed it. I had been getting glimpses of her around campus after I heard that and I had to say, Katsuko Hirota had the reddest hair I had ever seen. It was certainly attractive and she was far from ugly, but still, Katsu's hair was scarlet...not just a regular, average red head, her hair was scarlet. _

_How I managed to muster enough courage to ask her to tutor me in every class I had, I'll never know, but all that happened was that some kid had pushed me over again, knocking the books out of my arms. I was tired enough and not to mention late, but I still had to go in zig zag patterns to get my books back. Bending down to get my science book, I saw a pair of polished silver heels stop in front of my face and a slightly tanned hand with fresh, manicured red nails reached down and picked it up for me. I raised my eyes, and that was the first time I had met Katsuko Hirota formally. She was wearing a light, long sleeve white shirt with a stylish black vest over it and black capris then her glistzy silver heels. _

_"Hello," she said, her voice soft and musical, "I take it this is yours."_

_"Yeah," I said, my voice still the monotone and Katsuko handed it back to me._

_"Are you alright? I heard a thud," she told me, her bright, golden brown eyes studying my blank face with genuine concern._

_"I'm fine," I told her absent mindedly and then started to walk away._

_"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. See you around campus then!" Katsuko said and tossed her scarlet ponytail over her toned shoulder._

_"Yeah," I told her and she strode away, her scarlet waves flowing behind her._

_I stopped walking and then turned to look back at her again. _

_"Hey--! Hirota-san!" I called out and she turned, "I was wondering--do you have any--I mean--do you have some spare time I could use? My grades suck and I need extra help."_

_"Oh, sure! I'd love to help! I have lots of free time, just tell me when and where," she said and I felt relief wash over me._

_"Any time I guess."_

_"Well then, the sooner the better. How about today at the library after school?" Katsuko suggested._

_"Alright, fine by me," I told her, trying to get my monotone to sound more interested and grateful, but Katsuko just smiled at me and then went to her class._

_The day passed and the tutoring session didn't go as well as I had hoped. I was so frustrated with myself and scolded myself for making Katsuko waste her time on such a faliure like me. Even so, she kept helping me, her patience never grew thin no matter how stupid I seemed or how many times she had to explain the same thing to me. It only took two weeks with meeting with Katsuko every day after school did my grades begin to slowly rise. My interest in school increased and I devoloped better study skills and passed more quizzes and test as the weeks went by. Two months passed abd my grades had raised from failing to almost all As and Bs. My self esteem had risen a little bit too, and when people earned Katsuko and I were friends, poeple didn't bully me as much. I soon learned why._

_Katsuko had just solved three mind bending cases and had won the respect of all Japan. She was known for her brilliant mind and her radiant beauty as the papers put it, and after I came to learn this, I felt so out of place around her. I felt so dirty and bad around her, I couldn't believe someone as good and kind as Katsuko could ever reach out to a former druggie like me. How she was able to stand by me for all this time and consider me a true friens, I'll never know, but she did. It didn't bother Katsuko how I used to be in the past, all she cared about was how I was now and I was okay now. _

_By the time Kira had come around I had already gotten my life back on track and I was feeling much more optimistic and happy. Katsuko graduated and I was left alone again. People left me alone, but I didn't make any new friends, however I was hanging around Katsu every weekend. I didn't discover I was half shinigami until my mother told me on her deathbed, saying how she had fallen in love with a man and had made a deal that if he became a shinigami, then she would trade half or more of her remaining life span to the shinigami that sealed the deal. My father was a handsom man, wavy black hair and deep blue eyes, but always scowling. I never used his Death Note but he told me that Mom would soon be joining us as a shinigami and we could all be a family again. _

_While waiting for Mom, I guess I let the wrong person know who I truely was, because that lead up to me thinkng I'd be able to have some reward if I killed L Lawliet, the current lover of Katsuko's. I had commited the blackest sin of all, and I had caused Katsuko a life time of pain. One of her only friends was dead because of me, and yet, I could still go on living as if it never happened. I cursed myself so much, and I don't know what came over me after that, because I had just turned into a rebel against the only person that had ever reached out to me. I manipulated her that day she found out I was a half blood, and I wanted her to know my secret. What had happened that day was not an accident, although, I didn't expect her to figure it out as quickly as she did nor did I intend her about finding out Kira was really Light Yagami. She had trapped me there, and from that moment on was just empty words._

_The confrontation was the worst. I was yelling things at Katsu I knew I didn't want to be yelling. It was as if every bad emotion I had ever felt had returned to me and I wanted someone to suffer for it. After she had spat that I was the truest friend she had ever had, that's when I realized I really was a pathetic induviual. I wanted to end my life to put everyone, Katsuko especially, out of the pain they got from me. Light had no use for me any more, Katsuko hated me, and I didn't blame either of them for what they did. The second I put the gun up to my head, I intended to blow my brains out, then Katsu had yelled at me and looked like she might burst. After everything was all said and done, I just moved. Katsu didn't need someone like me, she never did need me, I needed her, and what did I do in repayment of her kindness? Backstabbed her. I ruined her life beyond repair. _

Akasuki finished her spagetti and her water then paid before leaving.

_I wonder if she'll ever be able to forgive for what I did. I doubt it, but maybe there is a possibility, if by some miricle, Katsuko would accept me again as her friend._

The brunette looked over her shoulder and saw nobody following her. Her father had reunited with her mother and together they were in the shinigami world, waiting for Akasuki too when her Time came.

_I'm alone again, _she thought, _I'm alone. Katsu, I pray to God that somehow, some day, you'll be able to forgive me for what I've done to you, because Lord knows, I'm sorry. If I could have done it all over again I would have. Hirota-senpai, forgive me for the hideous sins I have done against you. I'm so sorry._

Akasuki looked out over the city, a strong wind making her hip length, light brown hair whip back.

"I'll make it up to her," she told herself, "I'll make it up to Katsuko-senpai. I won't let her get hurt anymore, I'll protect her, just like she did for me."

**Yay! Hi again and I just wanted to say I loved writing this chapter. Out of all the OCs I have, Akasuki has to be one of my all time faves right now...for the time being. I love writing about her. ^^ I'll bring her to life more and give her a bigger role in this story than I did in _My Love's Murderer. _To be honest, I was really just planning to make her a random school girl and the only time you saw her was when she asked Katsu for homework help in the first chapter of the fic...wow...I never expected to get this detailed about her which I guess is why Akasuki is never boring for me. XDD Anyway...enough of my rants. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update soon!!! REVIEW!! I need at least 4 before the next chapter is up!!! :D **


	5. Unbreakable Bonds

**BANG! I'm back with...Chapter Five!!!!!!! DADADADAAAAAA!!!!! ^^ THANK YOUS go to: XxCrimsonXXAngelxX, Azura Soul Reaver, xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx, Diabolus Kara**

Katsuko fidgeted in her seat as land finally came into view again. Matt sat patiently beside her, his thumbs moving furiously over his Game Boy buttons and Mello quietly crunched into a chocolate bar in the seat behind her. Matsuda was asleep and Katsu peered out the plane's window to watch the puffy, white clouds beneath them float by the plane.

"I take it you're not one for flying?" Matt asked and the red head shrugged.

"Not really, I'm afraid of heights, but it's the only way to get to Italy from Japan," Katsuko said and shivered.

"Bad experience or something?" Mello asked and propped his elbows on the back of her seat, the chocolate bar dangling from his mouth.

"Well, not exactly, but my dad was in the army once and his plane crashed in the middle of the ocean when he was coming back home from training. I forget why since he never had to go into battle but still, ever since I heard that my dad could have died from that, I haven't been very fond of planes," Katsu looked out the window and then shuddered before crouching lower into her seat.

"We're almost there anyway, so just hang in there," Mello said and rubbed the top of her head with his gloved hand making strands of her scarlet hair stand up from the static.

"About another hour," Katsu grumbled to herself and Matt shut off his game.

"I'm hungry," he said and Katsu rubbed her forehead.

"You're always hungry Matty," she teased and Matt shrugged before pulling a red apple out of his bag.

"Yeah, right," he muttered as he bit into it and Katsuko plugged her head phones in to listen to her Avril Lavigne CD as the plane continued over the vast landscape.

**An Hour Later...**

"Land!" Katsuko breathed as she stepped off the plane finally and inhaled the sweet Italian air.

"I wouldn't so comfortable right now since we're just getting Akasuki and then getting right back on," Mello said and Katsu's stomach knotted.

"Oh fun," she mumbled sarcastically and picked up her suitcase as Matsuda, Mello and Matt followed her to get a cab.

"The plan is we split up and basically search for Akasuki, right?" Matsuda said and Katsu nodded.

"Two of us will stay at the hotel and search for her home or something, it has to be listed in the phone book, then someone will come with me to look around the local area," she replied and Mello flagged down a taxi.

"I'll go with Katsu," he said and no one protested.

"That's fine with me," the red head told him and stuck the luggage in the trunk before sliding in next to Mello.

"We're going to the Buonanotte Hotel right?" Matt asked and Katsu nodded.

"Yes, rooms seven and eight."

"Gotcha."

Katsu pulled the door shut and the taxi driver started to cruise around the crowded streets of Florence Italy. The towering, red roofed buildings slowly passed out the window as Katsuko carefully absorbed the beautiful surroundings. The driver started over a bridge that spread magnificently across a wide, sparkling river. Katsuko rolled down her window and stuck her head out, letting the warm, sweet wind ripple her hair, making it flow behind her.

She kept her golden brown eyes on the look out for Akasuki, who was no where to be found and then leaned out even more, one arm over the side of the car, elbow bent.

"Hey, you're going to fall out if you lean out anymore," Mello said and grabbed a hold on her belt loop.

"It's just so beautiful in Italy, I have to see everything," she said and Mello sighed.

"We have a job remember?"

"I know, I'm looking for Akasuki," Katsu said, irritated with Mello's lack of enthusiasm toward their surroundings.

After another half hour of cruising around in the cab, Katsuko sat back in her seat and let the warm wind puff into her face. She kept her eyes open and alert for the young brunette, but had no luck.

"You know, I'm beginning to think she went back to Japan," Mello said and Katsu chewed her lower lip.

"She better not have. This would have been for nothing," she said and then spotted waist long brown hair.

"Hey, isn't that her?"

"How convenient, sir, please pull over," Katsu said and the taxi driver nodded then obeyed.

Katsuko unfastened her seat belt as the cab came to a stop. Akasuki kept walking, her brown hair gliding gracefully behind her. It was up in its familiar ponytail and Katsuko immediately called out to her.

"Akasuki!"

The brunette turned around, her forest green eye searching the crowd for the person that had called to her.

"Akasuki!" Katsuko called again and opened the door before ducking out.

"Hirota-senpai?"

"Iwasaki-san!" Katsuko paged again and took a step towards her friend.

_No way, it can't be! Katsuko, here...but why?_

Akasuki blinked several times but the image of the lovely red head remained where she was. The scarlet waves cascaded down her slim back, the white, long sleeve shirt covered by an ebony vest decorated with vertical, skinny, white stripes. The black capris and silver heels, all so familiar, and Akasuki slowly approached Katsuko.

"Hirota-senpai," she breathed and Katsuko smiled warmly before pulling her into a sister like hug.

"How have you been, Iwasaki-san?"

"Katsuko," was all the brunette could say.

**At the Hotel...**

"Oh wonderful, as if the Kira Case wasn't bad enough, now you've got some serial killer after you. That's just great," Akasuki moaned and flopped down on the red couch.

"What we need to know is who this "L" is. My hunch is he's really this insane killer or L's spirit, which sounds crazy but I do happen to believe in the supernatural," Katsuko said and Mello gave her a look that screamed "It's Official, You Have Lost Your Mind".

"I guess being a spirit isn't a total out on possibilities, but it's pretty far fetched Katsu," Akasuki said and Katsuko shrugged.

"I know it is but still, something is telling me it's not totally impossible," she said and Akasuki put her finger to her lip.

"So this is where I come in right? In order for anything to be confirmed then I need to see a life span."

"Exactly, and if he doesn't have a life span and if you can't see him, then he is a spirit. If it's the opposite, then, it's the nut case," Matt said and Matsuda loosened his tie.

"When we find out for sure, then I guess we take him down. But if it is just a spirit as Katsu considers, then what do we do?"

"I'll just play Medium for a bit and figure out what it is L wants to tell me," Katsuko said and started to braid her hair, her thoughts flooding into her already congested mind.

"Do you have that letter with you still Kat?" Mello asked from the other side of the room and she nodded.

"Yeah, I brought it along in case we would need it."

"Well if my memory isn't failing me then this guy knows who and where you are plus what you look like," Mello said and Katsuko sat down on the couch next to Akasuki, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"He doesn't know I'm in Italy right now though, plus we just alerted the police just hours ago so it's not like he has it easy right now. I gave the force an exact description of this guy and now that we have Akasuki with us, this should be rather simple. If this person really is L's spirit trying to warn me of something then, like I said before, I play medium for a while and find out what's going on. If it's not L's spirit then, as Matsuda said, we take him down. A few tazers in the side never hurt anyone," Katsuko grinned mischievously and everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

"Really Katsuko?" Matt rolled his eyes as his best friend shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it's true," Katsu said and Akasuki cleared her throat.

"Now that we have this all situated, I say we all get some sleep and then head back to Japan within the next three days so we aren't delaying," she said and Katsuko stood up.

"Alright then, Matt and Mello, you two are across the hall in room seven, Matsuda, Akasuki and I will stay here," she said and Mello stretched.

"Whatever you say boss," he taunted and Katsuko glared at him then couldn't help a smile spreading across her face.

"Good night all," Matt said and gave Katsuko a light pat on the head before departing, Mello following.

"I'm going to go to bed as well if there isn't anything you'd like me to do Katsuko," Matsuda told her and she shook her head.

"You've done enough today Matsu, get some sleep," Katsu said.

"Alright then, thanks and good night ladies," Matsuda exited and closed the bedroom door quietly, leaving Katsuko and Akasuki alone in the sitting room.

"Hirota-senpai, what are your real intentions for me?" Akasuki asked once they were both positive Matsuda was asleep or at least not listening.

Katsuko felt taken aback and she sat back down, her golden brown eyes full of astonishment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing I completely betrayed you during the Kira Case, causing you all that pain and abandoning you when you needed me the most. I killed L for God's sake and helped Kira in so many ways, that I didn't think you'd even think of me again. Even after all you did for me, during my drug problem, school issues, after my mother died, and so many other times, you were always there Katsu. You were one person that never gave up on me, not once. I know you never stopped believing in me, and even after how you took care of me like I was your sister, I turn around and throw knives at you. How in the world were you able to forgive me after all I threw away?" Akasuki asked and her eyes were distant and depressed as Katsuko studied her.

She thought of what to say for a moment, and then just smiled.

"I did all that because I love you, Akasuki. Even though you really did hurt me, I forgive you for it. You're the truest friend I have ever had, and you were always there for me too, even if you didn't know it. You helped me in ways no one else could and gave me that acceptance I had always longed for. You were the first real friend I had ever made, and I want you to keep that title. I don't regret meeting you, and I am proud to call you my friend," Katsuko said and put her hand on Akasuki's head.

"Even after all that, you're still so proud to call me you're friend?"

"Yes, I cherish you very much Akasuki, and to be honest, my life just isn't the same without you. Yes, you made a big mistake, but you regret it and I can tell you're beating yourself up about it. It's okay now, I forgive you," Katsuko said and hugged her, "everything is going to be fine."

Akasuki felt tears form in her eyes as she began to hug Katsu back. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her and thrown into the deepest part of space, never to return. The familiar feelings of the sisterly bond between the two women returned and seemed to blossom even more. Akasuki clung to Katsuko like a little sister and felt as if Katsu was truly her older sister, trying wit everything she had to protect the petite brunette in her arms.

"I'll never hurt you again, Katsuko," Akasuki promised and Katsu smiled.

"It's okay, I forgive you, because I love you, like a little sister," she whispered and Akasuki closed her eyes, feeling the pleasant atmosphere wrap around her as she started to drift off to sleep.

**Well, I finally decided to update! I have been working on my Vampire Knight and Code Geass fan fictions, which no one is reviewing for either now, and it's really pissing me off. XD Just saying, I need reviews. No reviews, no story. You guys know how I am with that. XD Anyway, five reviews before the next update please!! :D I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for bearing this slow update. I keep getting distracted...): Forgive me. Bye for now!! **

**~SilverNightRain08**


	6. Written in Blood

**'Ello mates! Ha ha Don't you love Australia? I love their accents, no really I do. XD I'm not Australian though, I'm American. XD OKAY My thanks you so muches go to--*dramatic pause* Azura Soul Reaver, xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx and XxCrimsonXXAngelxX. Also I want to thank CRdragonPyro for favoriting My Love's Murderer!! :D I'm not sure if you're reading this fic yet but I greatly appreciate you reading my very first one and liking it. :D -hug-  
**

Katsuko's arms cramped while she typed endlessly at her laptop back in her temporary apartment back in Japan. Her eyes began to water as well as she continued to scroll down the Internets findings of the lists of serial killers from the past ten years. So far, she had been able to eliminate at least four out of the fifteen she had found, since they had all been caught and executed.

"Hey, you're still working on that?" Akasuki asked when she had stepped out of the bathroom, her brown hair dripping shower water onto the back of her black, cotton shirt.

"I'm a detective, I work twenty four hours, seven days a week," Katsuko said, still not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well, you can also cross off these guys here," Akasuki said when she had sat down next to her room mate, her green eyes now glowing red, "this guy will be dying in the next two weeks, this guy will be dying in about a day or so, he died about a minute ago and this guy has...five, four, three, two, one...dead," Akasuki said and turned the T.V. on to see the news broadcast.

"It's said that one of the prisoners has just died from a heart attack! We have paramedics going in now--"

Akasuki switched off the T.V. and turned to Katsuko.

"These are really a pain in the ass sometimes but they sure come in handy," the brunette said and Katsuko smiled before crossing off the four men Akasuki had just pointed out.

"Well then, thank you," Katsuko said and Akasuki relaxed her hands behind her head.

"It's sad too."

"What is? Having the Eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because," Akasuki said and sat upright, "I can see your lifespan too, and even though it's not taking place for a while, I don't want you to die before I do. I can see all of my friend's life spans, and it kills me to think of their passing away. These eyes can be both a blessing and a curse, constantly seeing numbers above a person's head, just telling me when they'll die. I can't do anything about it, I know I can't, and it just hurts sometimes."

Katsuko bowed her head and then focused on her friend again.

"I guess I can't say much since I don't know what seeing what every body's death day is. I don't know what I would do if I knew all my friends death days and yet not know my own."

"Well mine doesn't matter because I live forever anyway," Akasuki said and Katsuko moved her head from left to right, her lower lip slightly pushed out, thoughtful.

"True, true," she said, "as long as you keep killing off people in your Death Note."

"I have decided though that I won't kill anyone for a while though," Akasuki confessed and Katsuko cocked her eyebrow.

"You're part shinigami, you're allowed to," she said and Akasuki shrugged.

"I just don't want to right now, it would just be uncomfortable at the moment."

Katsuko gestured her head in understanding and then Akasuki stood up.

"Well, I'm going to bed, Katsu-chan. Do you need anymore help?" she asked and the ginger shook her head.

"No, I'm good for now."

"Alright, holler if you need me though," Akasuki put forth and Katsuko gave her a wink with a look of appreciation.

"Will do, now you get some sleep, okay?"

"Gotcha, g'night Katsu," Akasuki stretched and headed to her room, leaving Katsuko alone in the darkened living room.

Another unsuccessful ten minutes passed of figuring out who this killer was, and then Katsuko clicked a certain link that said _The World's Greatest Criminal. _

"Beyond Birthday...okay then...weird name..." Katsuko murmured to herself as she read through the article. "Beyond Birthday, the second child taken in at the English orphanage Wammy's House, also known as BB, is known today as the world's greatest criminal. His intelligence ranks up with the world's greatest detective L's...ha ha yeah right...blah blah blah..."

Katsuko was beginning to think she was wasting her time and was about to close out up until her computer monitor started flashing "New Message". Sighing, Katsuko clicked on the blinking box that contained a white envelope with little bird wings on the side and the e-mail opened.

_Don't even try to hide from me. I will only find you. _

Katsuko's body froze when she read the message over and over again, then set her laptop next to her before standing up. She double locked her front door, locked all the windows, closed the curtains and switched the kitchen light off. Shaking from head to toe, Katsuko paged the Matt and Mello's room and after the third ring, Matt picked up.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

"He e-mailed me, the killer. He knows where I am or so it seems," Katsu said and she heard a rustle.

"Unlock your door and let Matsuda, Mello and me in. We know Akasuki is there with you, but we're staying over there too," Matt said and he hung up the phone.

Katsu woke Akasuki up and informed her what was going on and it took an all of four seconds for the brunette to be fully awake.

"Katsu, let us in!" Matt knocked three times and Katsu let her three friends in.

"What did he say exactly?" Matsuda asked and Katsuko lead the four of them over to the laptop.

"Here's the e-mail," she said and they all leaned over to read it.

"Call Near," Mello instructed and shoved his black cell phone into Katsuko's hand.

The ginger obeyed and dialed Near's phone number. He answered on the fifth ring and Katsuko almost didn't recognize him since his voice had gotten deeper.

"Hey Katsuko, long time no talk," Near greeted and Katsuko got straight to the point.

"Hi Near, I have some news."

"What's wrong?" Near's voice was consumed in worry and Katsu continued.

"That crazy serial killer, it's Beyond Birthday, isn't it?"

"How did you--?"

"Listen, according to this article I am reading he's obsessed with strawberry jam, which was splattered all over a threatening message he had sent me a few days ago. He knows where I am, what I look like and only God knows what else. Near, do you have any other information on him?"

There was a brief silence as everyone in the apartment held their breath, their eyes on Katsuko.

"It says here that he tries to surpass L, which I am assuming he hasn't heard about L's death. Beyond Birthday, as some have it, is obsessed with L and even masquerades as him, despite the fact not many know L's true identity," Near said and Katsuko felt her heart stop.

_Masquerades as L...so that would mean...Beyond Birthday was the one in the ally! That explains how he knows who I am...now how the hell are we going to catch him...he most likely won't come out in public...I wonder..._

"Near, how do you propose we catch him?" Katsuko asked.

"I suggest we track him down. Trace the email back to where it came from and the letter. I don't doubt he's that far away," Near said.

"Alright, I will, bye."

"Be careful Katsu and watch your back," were Near's last words to her for the night and Katsuko hung up the phone.

"Alright team," Katsu said and turned to her friends, "who's up for some Serial Killer hunting?"

**The Next Day...**

"You tracked down the e-mail already?" Matt asked, impressed as he rubbed his sleep deprived eyes.

Katsuko scribbled down information and then shut her laptop.

"Yes, it came from Angel's Camp California," she replied and Matt rubbed his head.

"So what are we going to do exactly if he's all the way in the States?" he asked and Katsuko put her thumb to her lower lip.

"He's not there now."

"How do you know?"

"This email was set up to be sent at a certain time today, meaning that BB had set his computer system in a way to send his emails at a certain time, trying to confuse me. I hacked into the system and was able to figure this out, and I found other emails in his Outbox that were similar if not exactly like the one he sent to me. Apparently, he never expected someone to be able to hack into his computer, which was incredibly difficult, and most people would be too scared to even think this through. This is just BB's way of trying to throw me off and scaring me into making myself obvious," Katsu said and cracked her knuckles.

"So he doesn't know where you are?" Akasuki asked through a yawn and Katsu's eyebrows furrowed.

"That I cannot be sure of. The possibility of him knowing where I am, if I had to put a number on it, is about..." Katsu paused and twirled a strand of scarlet hair around her index finger, "I'd say about fifty five percent."

"You sound more and more like L every day," Matt told her and Katsu gave him the same look someone that had just won twenty billion dollars just by kicking a soda can into the nearest sewer.

"REALLY!?" her face lit up brighter than the sun and Matt mentally prepared himself to be tackled by her.

"Don't hurt me," he muttered to her and Katsu beamed like a little girl with a small, fluffy puppy.

"You shouldn't have told her that," Akasuki said and Matt sweat dropped.

"I regret it already."

"Well at least she didn't look as if someone had shot her like she used to," Mello said from behind them and they both jumped.

Katsuko remained oblivious to their conversation and happiness seemed to ooze out of her.

"Morning all," Mello said welcomed himself on the couch next to Katsuko.

"Good morning Mello. I found out where the email came from," she said and Mello looked impressed.

"As expected from our female version of L," he said and Katsuko practically burst with joy.

Matt, Akasuki and Mello all sweat dropped as Katsu went into her rant about always wanting to be as smart as L and then the three of them escaped to the kitchen.

"I have never seen Katsu more excited over something than right now," Mello remarked and poured himself some milk.

"L was and always will be her idol, Mello," Akasuki reminded him and dumped some cereal into a bowl.

"True, and to be honest, I'm just happy she's out of her depression," Matt put in and bit into a piece of buttered toast.

"I need some waffles," Mello unintentionally announced and opened the freezer.

"What is it with you and waffles now?" Matt asked, "what happened to chocolate?"

Mello ignored his questions and shoved two chocolate chip waffles into the toaster. A minute passed and they popped back up, allowing Mello to put them onto a clean plate then add chocolate syrup.

"What the fuck Mello, that's just weird," Akasuki said through a mouthful of corn flakes.

"This is Mello you're talking about Akasuki-san," Matt remarked.

"You were saying about my chocolate?" Mello said, oblivious (or appearing to be) to their brief conversation and Matt looked from the plate to his boyfriend.

"And you wonder why I never eat any," the copper haired teen said and Mello smirked seductively.

"Are you sure?" he asked, a drip of chocolate still lingering on his bottom lip.

Matt hesitated and Akasuki watched them over her cereal, too curious to say anything. It was like a live soap opera for her, and she was thoroughly enjoying the scene.

"Are you positive, Matty?" Mello whispered and set the plate down.

Akasuki took another spoonful of cereal and chewed quietly, fascinated. Mello was directly in front of Matt, his hands on his shoulders, and lips inches from Matt's. Akasuki watched, her green eyes wide, and Mello's mouth was just centimeters from Matt's slightly parted lips. She felt her own heart speed up and she paused from eating her breakfast for a moment.

"Hey, I found exactly where his headquarters is located and--what the _hell_ are you three doing?" Katsuko walked into the kitchen, red notebook in her hand and she looked from Mello and Matt standing at the sink, lips millimeters apart and Akasuki realized she was on her feet.

"Uh..." was all Mello could force out and Matt's face turned beat red.

There was a pause and Katsuko shook her head before directing her attention back to the notebook in her hand.

"Anyway, I found exactly where he is," Katsuko said and Matsuda appeared behind her.

"Morning all, and I just heard good news," he said and Katsuko flashed him a smile.

"Hey Matsuda, as I was saying, I was able to hack into his system again and I managed to find his address in one of his files. He has a record of them and by the looks of it, he tracks down his victims then camps out in their city and that's when he kills them. It's said here in my notes that he leaves the name of his next victim carved in his last victims chest," Katsuko said and pulled out a piece of paper that made Matsuda go green in the face.

"Katsuko--!" Akasuki gasped when she saw the gory, bloody picture of a young girl torn to shreds with the name "Hirota, Katsuko" carved into her chest in Roman letters.

"I don't know when he'll strike, but as long as he doesn't know where I am exactly then I'm safe, for now. This will not end until I find him first or die trying, bit chances are, if he kills me, then he'll be after one of you next, so keep your guards up, okay?" Katsu instructed as Mello and Matt studied the gruesome picture as well.

"Alright, but, we'll be doing all we can to protect you, okay?" Mello said quietly when he handed his friend the bloody photo back.

Katsuko didn't respond as she tucked the picture back into her notebook, praying to whatever god would hear her that this would not happen to her, or worse, any of her friends.

**Two Days Later...**

"What exactly are you up to now Kat?" Matt asked as he sat down next to Katsu on the couch.

"Making ear pieces to communicate, why?"

"You're going to electrocute yourself," he teased and Katsu rolled her eyes.

"Not if you don't distract me, ow, damn," she muttered and sucked her burnt index finger, "something tells me that was the wrong wire."

"Here," Matt took the ear piece from her and winded the two red wires together as Katsu watched and got some ice for her finger.

"You're good at this Matty," she complimented and he shrugged.

"That's what you get when you've got a gamer for a friend. Here you go," Matt said and handed the red head the silver ear piece.

"Thanks," Katsu said gratefully and picked up the hand sized, cardboard box sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"No problem, and now I ask what are you planning to do?" Matt relaxed his elbow in the back of the couch.

"My plan is to go BB hunting. He's bound to show up in public sometime, and I'm going to get Akasuki to go out with me and see if she can find him. When we do spot him, then she'll be able to tell if he's just merely a hallucination or if he's BB, like we think he is. If this guy really turns out to be him, which I'm almost one hundred percent sure he is, then we all go after him," Katsu explained and Matt looked satisfied.

"Alrighty boss," he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, Akasuki and I will be back by the end of the day with an update," Katsuko said as Akasuki walked into the room.

"See ya later Matty!" the brunette waved and the two girls exited.

**Downtown Tokyo...**

Katsuko adjusted the black sunglasses over her eyes and blew the chin length, black, wig hair out of her mouth. Two unsuccessful hours had passed with no sign of L/BB and so far, she and Akasuki had been to every store in the mall for as long as they could stand.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Akasuki asked, her hair up into a high ponytail on top of her head.

"Yeah, let's go," Katsu said and left the book store before stepping out onto the bright, sunny, crowded sidewalk.

The two women walked in silence, their eyes searching for the spiky, ebony hair as the rhythm of Katsuko's red Stilettos echoed in their golden brown eyes were sharp behind the sun glasses and her companions glowed red behind her own lenses, searching.

"Let's go down this way. This is where I first saw him," Katsu whispered and Akasuki nodded unnoticeable.

They turned down the alley, the hair on the back of Katsu's neck rising and her mind flashed back to the icy touch of the knife tip on her bony wrist. The haunting red eyes that would never leave her nightmares...the threats and menacing, twisted smile on that pale, psychotic face...Katsuko shivered.

"Katsu," Akasuki whispered after a moment and Katsuko snapped back to her reality to see Akasuki had stopped walking.

Katsu stopped as well when she saw the wisp of black hair and white, long sleeved shirt.

"That's him," she whispered to the brunette.

"Well, he's not a spirit," Akasuki told her, the green sunglasses pulled down to the middle of her freckled nose, "it's Beyond Birthday."

Katsuko turned on her heels and placed the silver ear piece in her ear before paging Matt.

"Hey, do you two have anything?" Matt's voice asked and Akasuki briskly followed her friend out of the alley.

"We got him," Katsuko replied into the tiny microphone.

Matt smirked triumphantly on the other end.

**That Night...**

"Near, we have him. It's Beyond," Mello said as Katsuko paced around the small living room.

"I'm not surprised. We're tracking him now," Near said and Katsu stopped pacing.

"I have an idea," she said and Mello put his cell phone on speaker.

"Near, how are we going about this arrest? Can we really do it in public or should we lure him into something?" Katsu asked and Near started to twist his white hair around his index finger.

"I would say to lure him somewhere to prevent an outbreak of panic," Near replied after a moment and Katsu inhaled deeply.

"Then we'll do this," she started, and the room fell silent as she explained her plan.

**The Next Afternoon...**

Katsuko double checked to make sure her scarlet waves were over both her ears to hide the silver ear piece wedged within her right ear. The train station was packed and extremely stuffy leaving Katsuko feeling very claustrophobic. She double checked her surroundings and finally the train jerked to a stop in front of the crowd of people. Katsu spied around her, searching for the ebony hair, then boarded the train.

"Katsu," Near's voice whispered and the red head pushed the ear piece farther into her ear to hear him better.

"I'm on the train. If we have any luck then I'll see him wandering around here soon," Katsuko said quietly and slipped into an empty compartment for some privacy.

The train chugged off, making Katsu jerk forward just marginally. She brushed aside a strand of fiery hair and pushed her sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose and steadied herself. Her eyes were sharp and she kept a hawk's eye out for anyone with raven hair. Her heart pulsed in such a rapid rhythm Katsu felt herself get a little punch-drunk.

"Is everything alright Kat?" Near asked and the ginger set herself vertcally.

"I'm still looking for him," she aforementioned tacitly and popped the collar of her brown trench coat for more certainty she would not be heard.

"Alright, I used the same codes you did when you hacked into BB's computer and managed to get to files he had. He has cameras hidden at certain points in the area, mostly places he knows you visit and I can see the train station. He's not there but I'm keeping a bird's eye view on what he has under surveillance."

"Stalker," Katsu growled and Near began to twist a strand of his white hair around his finger.

"He is a serial killer Kat," the teen reminded her and she chewed her lower lip.

"Still, that's creepy how he set up friggin cameras around the area. I feel violated."

"It could have been worse. BB could have invaded your computer system and spy on you some how that way," Near said and Katsuko sweat dropped.

"Okay, you are no help in terms of comfort," she scolded and raked her eyes over the crowd of people outside the window in the shopping complex.

"Katsuko--!"

The golden brown were now strained and cuspate as she watched the white shirt and black haired man weave through the ocean of bodies.

"I found BB--!"

"In the complex--!"

Katsuko yanked on the chord above her head making the train squeal to an immediate stop. Katsuko practically ripped the door off of it's hinges and dashed out the opening into the crowd. She fumbled for her pistol hidden away in a strap buckled around her thigh under her plaid mini skirt.

"STOP!" she yelled to BB, making several citizens turn to look at her curiously and she finally managed to un-stick her gun from the leather strap.

Her earpiece was now all static and she crammed it farther into her ear, trying to get the signal to Near.

"Near, I've got him!" Katsuko gasped as she kept her hot footed pace up through the crowd.

_Damn...I am almost there...just a few more steps...and..._

"Katsuko?" the static had stop and Katsuko hurriedly answered.

"Near--I am almost--"

"This isn't Near," he said and Katsuko didn't stop running.

"Matty?"

"He's next to me," he said and Katsu felt her brain literally twist because the voice surely was not Mello's.

"What--? What the hell--?"

_Oh shit...OH SHIT!!!_

"BEYOND?! LET HIM GO!"

BB cackled on the other end and Katsuko's mind spun.

_Beyond Birthday was just here in my sight...how the hell did he get to Matt? How can he be talking to me now? Oh God...if he figured out where our headquarters were then he has Near too...!_

"How many do you have there?" Katsuko demanded and immediately started to her headquarters.

"It's not how many are here, it's who I actually have that you should be worried about, Katsuko Hirota," Beyond said smoothly and Katsu's blood boiled.

_Crapshitdamnshitfuckhelldamncrap!_

"Have it your way Beyond," Katsu hissed into her ear piece, "I'll play your game. What do you want?"

"i want you to bring me the Death Note that was left in your possession and I want your name in it, written in your blood."

"What makes you think I'll do that so easily?"

"Because if you don't," there was the sound of a gun cocking, "I'll make every one of the people in this room die the most painful death I can think of. You've got a half hour to complete this, and you will bring the Death Note to me with your name inside of it."

The connection was cut and Katsu felt her hands trembling.

_Matty, _she thought, her eyes burning, _Near..._

With only her friends safety cemented into her mind, Katsu stiffly as if programed by someone, turned around and headed to Light's empty house. _  
_

**Okay, so I posted with only 3 reviews. I am actually very disappointed about this. I accept anynomous reviews you know, really I like it when you tell me your opinion. Not getting another chapter until I get 5 reviews. **


	7. Sixteen Seconds

**Hey guys! I made this a really short chapter but I hope you like it just as well. I'll probably upload again tonight if I don't fall aslepp at the computer. XD Thank Youz to the epically amazing: MickyMcMuffinx3, Azura Soul Reaver, xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx, DarkFlame Alchemist, XxCrimsonXXAngelxX and taylorxtorniquet.**

She felt as if the whole world was moving in slow motion. Everybody that passed her seemed to stare at her curiously as Katsuko robotically walked to Light's dead house, seeing not only the memories she had with him whirl before her eyes, but the thoughts of Near, Matt, Matsuda and Mello all being Beyond Birthday's hostages. It made her sick, and she fumbled with her keys when she reached the front door, dropping them twice. Her heart was pounding in her ears, the sound of her blood rushing through her veins echoing, her palms sweaty and stomach flipping, knotting and churning.

_Matty...Mello...Matsuda...Near...how could I get you tied into this...why did you have to get all the heat for this...being trapped in there with a serial killer and then your lives all resting on me...but if I die, how do I confirm that BB won't really harm them? _She turned the key and then it snapped with her. A triumphant smile curled the ends of Katsu's lips as she let herself into Light's house and headed up the stairs to his deserted bedroom.

**At the Headquarters...**

Matt sat with his back towards Beyond Birthday, blindfolded and his hands and feet both bound by ropes. A gag was tied over his mouth and he couldn't tell if Beyond was behind him or not. The only thoughts running through Matt's mind was A. Was Katsu really going to kill herself for his sake and B. How, if possible, could he escape and free Mello, Near and Matsuda?

He heard BB begin to pace around quietly, almost silent, and Matt attempted to rub his hands together to loosen the rope. There was a cold slam against the back of his head and he stopped, dull pain punching on his head.

"You make another move and I'll blow out your brain," Beyond Birthday hissed in the copper haired man's ear.

_Katsu, _he prayed, _please, please don't kill yourself for our sake...this guy is totally insane...please...if you come here please think of some alternative. Don't die...not you..._

The door creaked open and Matt heard Katsuko's high heels clicking across the floor to where BB was crouching next to Matt. He felt his heart freeze in his chest and cold beads of perspiration formed under his copper bangs. He didn't want Katsuko to sacrifice herself for them...he didn't care if he died...just don't kill Katsuko...he didn't want to go on living without his red-headed, perky friend next to him...she was practically his older sister...she took care of him...and he took care of her...not Katsu...spare Katsuko...don't cause her anymore pain...

"I see you brought it, Hirota-san," Beyond's voice was like a serpent's, hissing everything he said, a dark monotone, icy, cunning, it made a shiver run up and down Katsuko's spine.

"As you wished. I wrote my name down, in my own blood, and I specified my death," Katsuko said coolly, as if she were perfectly fine with the fact she was about to die.

"Excellent, but to make sure you didn't try to pull anything on me, allow me to test this," Beyond's ebony eyes slid from Katsuko's blank stare to the Death Note and he opened carefully, his pale, slender finger gliding down each page, patiently searching for her name. "Ah, here we are. Katsuko Hirota dies of heart attack at 3 pm. Why, that's in five minutes, how convenient."

_Katsu...there's no way...you had to have come up with another plan...please Katsu...use your head! _

"You have what you want Beyond, now let my friends go," Katsu said calmly and Beyond peered at her through his black bangs.

"Not until after I see you die. This was all to easy, actually, just merely asking you to commit suicide for the sake of sparing your friends' lives wasn't really all that fun. You made this _too _easy," Beyond rejoiced with a boyish smile and Katsuko bit her lip, preventing herself from bursting out at him.

"How do I know you'll actually let everyone go?" she asked in a death-like whisper.

"Oh, you'll know if I did or did not kill them, depending if you see them at the pearly gates with you," BB replied and Katsu's hand twitched.

"You're a sick, twisted individual," she growled and her fingers snaked over the pistol in her pocket, "you'll unbind Matt, Near, Matsuda and Mello and free them. You'll do it now."

Beyond just laughed gleefully and waved the Death Note in her face.

"I think not, Katsuko. You only have one more minute to live, any final words?"

There was a ten second pause and Katsuko only smiled softly.

"Matty, I love you. You're like my little brother, and I really cherish you. Near, thank you for standing by me and always being a huge help to me. Mello, you're my protector and you really gave me the kick I needed to get through my depression. Matusda, you're always making me laugh and showing me the sunny side of life. I love you guys and--" Katsu felt her heart jolt and she backed away. Beyond smirked and kept his eyes locked on hers, not taking notice of her hand reaching into her pocket.

_Katsuko-onee...I love you too..._

_Don't end it here...do something..._

_You had to have thought of something else...there's no way you'd ever be this calm an inch from death...Katsuko...think of something and quick..._

_Damn it...that Beyond is going to get his ass tortured when I get free...he isn't going to take Katsuko away from us..._

"Beyond, one final statement before I go," Katsuko said. Sixteen seconds...

"Mm? What's that?"

Fifteen seconds...fourteen seconds...thirteen...

Katsu mirrored BB's repulsive smirk...

Twelve seconds...eleven...

She reached into her pocket...

Ten...

Beyond caught onto what she was doing and yanked out a pocket knife...

Nine...

She aimed...

Eight...

He lunged...

Seven...

_Not Katsuko...not her...please no...!!_

Six...Five...

"PLEASE LIVE KATSUKO!"

Four...

She pulled the trigger and his ebony eyes were wide...

Three...

_No...Katsuko...Katsu...don't pass away! _

Two...

She lowered her gun and sank to the floor, her hand over her eyes...tears soaked Matt's blindfold...

_No...Kat...Katsuko...NO!!_

One...

Katsuko was silent. The whole room was. The Earth seemed to stand still and Matt strained his ears to just catch the faintest breath...

Time was up. There was a peaceful exhale and everything was left in a deafening silence.

**And, the cliffhanger strikes again. The more I leave you hanging the more reviews I get so...XD yeah...only about 1 or 2 reviews if I'm lucky cause I'm gonna upload again soon. Sorry I'm being so slow. My Code Geass and Vampire Knight stories...plus school and being grounded for a few days didn't help much either. XD Review!! (if I give you enough time that is! XDD)**

**~SilverNightRain08  
**


	8. Love's Return

**Hopefully my last update made you all think "WTF?!?!?!?!" haha, that would be epic. Sorry...but it would...XDD Thank You: xXGoodyNot-So-Great MeXx**

Matt tore at the ropes binding his hands, making his wrists burn.

"Kat, Katsuko...oh God...please be alive, you can't possibly be dead!" Matt freed his hands, ripped the gag off his mouth, yanked the blindfold off of his eyes and kicked the ropes to free his feet.

He turned desperately to see Katsuko sitting there, totally fine, and BB across from her, a bullet wound in his chest. He wasn't dead, but Katsuko had just barely missed his heart. The black pocket knife gleamed a few inches away from his fingertips and BB panted, his ebony hair and eyes wild and he was totally stunned.

"I altered the papers. All of them. The Death Note pages are locked away safely so that only I can access them, the blood on this page with my name on it is real however," Katsuko stood up to pick the fallen Death Note up and tuck it securely into her jacket.

Matt was speechless as she casually walked over to Mello and untied him then repeating the same actions with Near and Matsuda. All of them stared at her, shocked and when she turned, she looked annoyed.

"What? You don't really think I was going to kill myself do you? I'm actually a very superb actress," Katsu said and kicked the ropes and clothes aside. "Now to get this nut case some medical help..."

_As if we really care about him_...the three men all thought at the same time. BB could only roll his confused, black eyes over to see them, blood seeping through the white shirt.

**At the Federal Prison...**

The police were done questioning and they handcuffed BB's hands behind his back before stepping out for a moment. Katsuko stood to follow the authorities as well as her friends out into the hallway but Beyond stopped her.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a few minutes? Only you?" he didn't look at her when he asked, and Matt placed a protective hand on her upper arm but Katsu motioned it was okay for them to step out. The three of them all stared at her for a split second then cautiously walked out, leaving the door cracked behind them. Matt, Matsuda and Mello waited outside the door, making sure they were able to hear every word both Katsu and Beyond Birthday said. They weren't taking any chances, whether or not the psycho was handcuffed or not.

Katsu sat across from BB, her hands curled under her chin; the golden brown eyes staring at the serial killer in front of just studied each other for a moment, Katsu waiting for BB to speak first.

"You win," Beyond murmured and Katsuko cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright, is that all?"

"No," he stood and Katsu tensed her body as he shuffled over to her. He could have been L's twin and Katsuko felt a tug at her heart strings thinking back to the sweet, ebony haired man.

"Then, what else is there?" Katsu tried to be patient and outside the door, Mello and Matt bracing them selves outside the door incase Beyond tried to pull anything.

"I'm rather envious of L. That's what I wanted to say. He had you with him for a while, and now you're still fighting for the same morals he did. He was pretty lucky to come across a girl like you."

"Funny you say that considering you threatened to kill me, and almost succeeded," Katsuko said harshly and Beyond moved closer to her.

"Yeah, but I am pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to."

"I don't believe you."

BB didn't say anything and Katsu stood to walk out but he stopped her.

"I knew you wouldn't."

Katsu turned her eyes back to him and met his lips. Katsuko felt her body tense and before she could push him off, he had pulled away.

"What--what the--?! You try to kill me but then--?! What is with you?!" she cried and Beyond licked his lips.

"I guess I'm trying to be more like L than you like it," he said and shuffled over to the chairs to sit back down.

Katsu just peered at him and then walked out.

"Let's go," she said to her three friends but didn't wait for them to catch up to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Matt asked and Katsu nodded.

"I think I just need to be alone for a bit," she said, and held the Death Note in her hands.

"You shouldn't be alone for long though, Kat. That is Light's Death Note," Mello said and Katsu hugged it.

"I'm waiting for him."

Her three friends all exchanged looks then directed their eyes back to Katsuko.

"I'll see you guys later alright?" she disappeared down the stairs and out the door into the sprinkling rain.

Katsu headed home, the pit-pat rain being her company. She kept a slow steady pace as did the rain, slowly starting to get heavier as she walked along. Katsuko slipped the Death Note into her coat pocket to keep it dry and turned down the alley to return home. No sooner had she rounded the corner she saw someone standing in the rain about one hundred feet away from her. Katsu held her arm over her eyes and saw through the misty rain drops, immediately recognizing the familiar posture and body frame.

"Light!" Katsu smiled and began to jog over to him, "Light!"

He spread out his arms and she practically jumped into them.

"Light! Light!" she hugged him tightly, and he twirled her around.

"I didn't think you were actually going to get the Death Note," he said and set her down but kept her pinned against his chest.

"I should have gotten it sooner," she said and kept her arms around him, making up for the lost time of not being able to hold him.

Light kissed the top of Katsu's head for a long minute and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to re memorize the touch of her body. It had been almost three months since had last held her...the silky touch of her hair and sweet scent of her skin...all of it he had almost forgotten...the weight of body pressing against his as he held her and the delicious taste on her lips when she kissed him.

Katsu lifted her head off of his chest to look back into the gorgeous brown eyes she recognized and loved so dearly. Light kissed the corner of her mouth and she ran her fingers through his hair, the soft touch even more magical now then it ever had been. Katsu kissed him without hesitating, the taste of Light once again returning to her lips. They stayed together in the rain, kissing like they were teenagers, both of them wondering now what their future held for them.

**Alright, another really short chapter. Sorry, I'll make the next one longer and I also apologize for not updating last night like I said I would. I fell asleep at the computer twice then gave up and decided to upload today. Before I update again, I'm expecting 4 reviews!I hope you're enjoying my story!!! :D  
**


	9. Forgiveness

**Holy crap...it's been forever since I uploaded for this story...O: Sorry...been working on other fan fictions...XP Plus I couldn't come up with a good plot for this story after Light returned and I considered deleting it for a while...good thing I didn't...XD (right?) Thank You: XxCrimsonXXAngelxX, Azura Soul Reaver, SweetToothedSleuth, xXGoody Not-So-Great-MeXx, Random Girl 3, Amiru Chan, arisu rin and AkashaCullen26!! :D **

The treadmill beneath Katsu's feet hummed as she trotted on it, her scarlet pony tail swinging from left to right and her arms pumping at her sides. She decreased her speed, the air becoming easier to breath and she slowed the treadmill to a walk, Mello clearing his throat from the couch beside her and Light stretched out in midair on her other side.

"So what fun stuff shall we do next?" Matt asked and began to light a cigarette.

"Well, I'm going to kick you if you even think about smoking in my basement," Katsu growled but smiled when she saw Matt slip the cigarette back into his pocket.

"Sorry..."

Katsu flashed him a forgiving smile and Light touched his feet back to the carpet as Katsu stopped the treadmill all together, her hands plating on her hips as she caught her breath.

"You know you guys, there's something I've been wondering something," Akasuki stated from the chair, her legs crossing beneath her and Matsuda's eyes connected with hers.

"What is it Akasuki?" Katsu asked, her golden brown eyes quizzing the brunette.

"Hirota-san, I don't mean to bring this up again...but...your parents...when you told me how they died, something didn't seem right," she started and Katsuko stared at her.

"What--? Do you know something about them, Akasuki?"

"No, I don't but the way they died...it seemed so strange to me," the brunette replied and Light raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"What's your hunch, Akasuki?" Matsuda asked and she bit her lip.

"I think someone might have written their names in a Death Note," Akasuki almost whispered and Katsuko felt Light's hands support her back as her knees began to weaken.

"S-someone could have...but what makes you say that?"

"Think about it Katsuko. The way your parents died is so screwed up...I mean, an envelope opener? Really? It would have been more realistic if it were a knife but--"

"Who do you think did it?" Matt cut her off.

Akasuki paused and Katsuko's eyes glued to her friend.

"I don't know...that's why I didn't want to say anything but now...I really think something is behind the deaths of Fajra and Bishamon Hirota. I'm almost one hundred percent positive that someone might have done something behind the scenes," Akasuki explained, her heart pounding as her eyes met Katsuko's. Mello chewed his lower lip and then shot Light a dirty look.

"Out of all of us here," he growled, "_you're _the only one that had access to a Death Note," he accused and Light opened his mouth, his eyes blazing.

"Why the hell are you accusing me?! I would never do that!" the shinigami exclaimed and Mello scoffed.

"You didn't hesitate to kill off her idol slash fiancee so..."

"That was entirely different! I wouldn't kill her parents! I had no reason to!"

"Oh, so you're alright with murdering the _one person _that actually_ made her happy _and helped her become the woman she is today, but hey, her parents, who were whack jobs to begin with--"

"Mello that's enough. We're not going to go throwing accusations at anyone okay?" Katsu defended, stepping in front of Light protectively and Matt made an irritated clicking noise.

"However, I wouldn't be shocked either--"

"Matt, are you deaf?"

Mello crossed his arms, his eyes signaling Matt to stop and Matsuda stood.

"I suggest we stop for the night. It's getting late...I think we should leave and restart this tomorrow," he tried to sooth and Akasuki followed suit.

"I'm sorry Hirota-san...but I will look more into it," she promised and trailed behind Matsuda to the stairs. "Good night everyone."

"See ya tomorrow Akasuki, Matsuda," Matt waved as she and Matsuda climbed the stairs to head out.

"I guess we better leave too. See you tomorrow Kat," Matt said and Katsu hopped off the treadmill to give him a hug.

"Bye Matty, bye Mello," she said and gave Matt's head a sisterly rub. "See you tomorrow."

Mello flashed her a smile and the two men left, leaving Light and Katsu alone.

"Light," Katsu turned around, seeing him behind her and his head bowed, "I know you didn't."

He raised his eyes to hers and stepped over to her.

"I promise you, I didn't," Light stroked her face and Katsu leaned more into his body, not saying a word. "I promise you I didn't--"

"Shut up," Katsu breathed and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Katsu--"

She didn't respond and kissed his lips as he pulled away, his hands on her shoulders.

"Katsu--" Light's brown eyes were heavy and Katsu pushed his hands off her shoulders.

"Listen, I know you aren't proud of what you've done in the past, but I don't want you dwelling on it forever. I really miss L, I really do. I would give anything to have him back. Mello's right, L is my idol but he's gone. If I didn't accept the fact I can't bring him back, then..." she trailed off and Light embraced her.

"Katsu, believe me, if I could do it all over again I would. I never wanted to hurt you...ironically enough I tried to shield you from it and ended up only using everyone as a pawn to satisfy my own possessive love for you..." he clutched the back of her shirt and buried his face in her shoulder. Katsu felt a soft smile spread across her face and she stroked Light's hair lovingly, inhaling deeply.

"Light, I know who you really are, alright? I promise you, I'm not holding any grudges. Yes, you've done your share of sins but...anyone could have been corrupted by the power of the notebook. Anyone could have found it...anyone could have become Kira...it's not like you _asked _to obtain that kind of power."

Light barely raised his head off her shoulder and Katsu felt his lips kiss her neck tenderly. She lowered her arms to around his torso, her embrace tightening so his body so her own pressed more against his. Light inhaled the innocent sent of her rose conditioner and ran his fingers through her scarlet waves, his breathing rate beginning to accelerate.

"Raito..." Katsu breathed, her fingers gripping the back of his shirt and Light kissed her neck again, her back arching more and her body leaning willingly into his.

_I love her..._

Light finally gave into his need for her, picking Katsu up, her legs wrapping around him and she kissed him full on the mouth. His hand traveled up her back under her shirt as he carried her up the stairs effortlessly, her sweet, pure taste not leaving his lips.

_I _love _her..._

Katsu didn't show any signs of protest or hesitation when Light finally came to the top of the second flight of stairs and her bedroom. She felt his body on top of hers, the two of them laying on her bed, the white moonlight seeping through the darkened room. Light pinned her wrist down at her eye level, his fingers intersecting with her and she let go of his lips momentarily, panting heavily. Light hesitated before doing anything else, wondering if he was pushing her too far and she raised her free hand to his face, caressing his cheek.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked softly and Light cocked his eyebrows.

"No...I just wasn't sure if you were ready..."

Katsu blinked, seeming bewildered.

"How long have we been in love with each other?"

"Good point...but still..." Light said, realizing his other hand had Katsu's knee bent up by his hip. Katsu smiled at him, somewhat mischievously, and her eyes seemed to flicker with a sort of lightning Light had never seen before. He couldn't help half smiling back, very pleased with her reaction and Katsuko closed her eyes, her fingers wrapping around his tie and pulling him closer to her.

"Love me, Light Yagami," she whispered into his ear and felt her hand travel down his shirt to the front of his pants, her fingers unbuttoning them. Light let a quiet laugh escape passed his lips and Katsu began unbuttoning his shirt, his tie now off and cast aside. Light pushed her shirt up over her head and arms, his hand sliding back down her side to her shorts and gripped the elastic.

_I want this woman all to myself...I love her so much..._

Katsu gasped lightly as Light began to pull her shorts off and she removed his shirt, her chest pressing against his then going back down again, her breathing rapid and Light could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

_Her innocence...her beauty...she's everything..._

Light's mind raced, his body and instinct completely controlling everything he did. Katsu's body underneath his...his fingers tangled in her scarlet hair...her arms locking around his lower back, encouraging him...her back arched again, her body pushing against his even more, both of them forgetting where their boundaries were...

_I love Katsuko so much...I'd do anything for her...she's the reason I'm here now...she traded half her life span in order to keep me living...to make me a shinigami...she gave up half of her life for me..._

"Raito...!" Katsu gasped every few minutes and Light had to stop one or twice in order for the both of them to catch their breaths, Katsu's innocent, golden brown eyes staring up at him. He panted, her fingers flexing on the back of his neck, running through his hair and Light laid his forehead against hers, his minty breath breezing across her slightly parted lips.

"I love you, so much, Katsu," Light whispered to her, breathing heavily and Katsuko smiled, resting her hand at her eye level. Light's hand found hers, his fingers gliding up her bare arm and his fingers intertwining with hers. He swallowed, his eyes looking into hers then closing, and Katsu lifted her head off the soft pillow and kissed him.

_...after all the men she could have had...she chose me..._

Katsu's kiss became more enthusiastic, her head dipping and her lips synchronizing with Light's in the same passionate rhythm as before. Her hand ran through his hair and Light felt a tear slip out of one of his closed eyes as Katsuko's warm tongue brushed against his. She gripped his hand and flipped him over, her hand traveling through his brown hair and his arms wrapped around her waist. Katsu let out a soft moan, Light keeping one of his hands over hers as she kissed him.

_After all I've put her through...all the pain I made her suffer...she still loves me..._

"Raito..." Katsu breathed and he sighed, "Raito...!"

_...her heart is so pure..._

"I love you, Raito..."

_My sweet Katsu..._

They continued, Katsu kissing the lips of the man she loved so dearly, and he returning the love she had for him. The covers made light sweat dampen both their bodies, the scarlet waves spilled across her body and partially his until he had her laying on her back once more, the sensations of the brief pain making Katsu gasp his name once more. Light paused for a moment, hoping to not hurt her but she allowed him to continue, her thoughts fully on him.

_My sweet, gentle Katsu..._

**Half hour later...**

Light clenched his teeth without her noticing, his arm underneath her back, holding her close to him as he slowed, both of them breathing heavily. Light stopped, Katsu's free hand gripping the corner of her pillow and she kept her big, innocent eyes on his. Light pressed his lips together, feeling exhausted but extremely pleased, and Katsu scooted over so he could lay comfortably next to her.

"Six years," he said to her, and Katsu's eyebrows creased.

"Since what?"

"You told me you loved me for the first time," Light smiled tenderly and Katsu returned it. Light propped his head up on his elbow, his fist half curling against his brown locks, his other arm around Katsu's waist.

"Hey, Light?"

"Mhmm?"

Katsuko cuddled up to him, feeling safe against his bare chest and Light tightened his arm around her.

"About my parents...do you think what Akasuki said about them...do you think that could be true?"

Light felt slightly taken aback, even though he had been expecting the question to come up, but even so, he hadn't thought of an answer to give her.

"Well," he started after a few moments of thoughtful silence, "I wouldn't see it as impossible."

Katsu shuddered and Light began to stroke her hair to comfort her. She closed her eyes, kissing his chest and relaxed after another handful of seconds, Light kissing her.

"Don't worry, Katsuko," he soothed and she felt herself begin to drift off to sleep as he stroked her scarlet hair, "everything is okay. I promise you, if your parents were being manipulated, we'd find out who was behind it. Near, Matt, Akasuki, Mello and Matsuda would help you too."

"Arigato, Raito," Katsu whispered, sleep almost consuming her and Light kissed her lips again.

"You're not alone, Katsu," he said and the red head smiled tiredly.

"I love you, Raito."

Light felt another smile spread across his face as Katsu fell asleep next to him, the silver moonlight still seeping through the shadows and onto Katsu's face when he had laid down. He caressed her sleeping face and ran his fingers through her hair as she slept peacefully, the shadow of a smile on her angelic face. Light snuggled close to her and then slipped into a serene rest as well in the arms of the woman he loved.

**Aww. Hopefully I didn't weird you guys with the sex scene...I thought it would be alright since well, they've been in love with each other since Freshman year of high school. They're 23-24 now. And all I read on YouTube in regards to Light's love life is he needs to be "screwed". XD Well, I'm in Death Note mode now and I hope I'll update soon. :) Any thoughts about Katsuko's parents...?? :) 4 reviews please!! And thank you all for your patience!! ^-^ I'll try and do better on this story...I'll make it epic, I promise. I just didn't have any ideas beforehand. XP**

**See you soon! **

**~SilverNightRain08**


	10. Shinigami Eyes

**Alright...trying best I can to keep the story at a good pace. ^-^ :) Enjoy! Thank you: amiru-chan, Sasuke's Lover, XxCrimsonXXAngelxX and xXGoody Not-So-Great-Me! **

Light had no idea why, but for the oddest reason, he found himself in the middle of a road. He blinked several times, wondering how he had gotten there, and glanced around him to see both sides of the street crowded with stark white people. Light cocked his eyebrows, seeing the people were all staring at one scene, Light not knowing what exactly it was, and he adjusted his baseball cap to shade his eyes from the blazing sun.

"Raito," a soft, familiar voice came from directly in front of him and Light raised his eyes to a few feet in front of him, the scarlet waves making him smile.

"Katsu, what's going on-?"

"Why did you kill him, Raito?" Katsu's head rose and Light stared in horror when he saw the blood soaked white shirt and broken corpse in her arms.

"Katsuko-!"

"Why did you kill him? Why'd you murder Ryuuzaki?" Katsu cried, red tears pouring from her eyes and she sobbed into the blood caked shirt. "Why Ryuuzaki? What did he ever do?"

Light backed away from her, all the eyes of the surrounding crowd studying him, his own wide and terror-stricken.

"Katsuko-I'm-"

Katsu gritted her teeth and gripped L's stained shirt, her eyes blazing when she glared back up at Light.

"Why'd you kill L?" her voice screamed through hysteria and there was the shriek of tires against pavement. Light heard the fluttering of paper and he looked down, the black cover of the Death Note gleaming up at him in silver kanji. Light felt his breath become strangled in his chest as he watched the cover fly open, the white pages flipping themselves rapidly to a blank page and Light picked the notebook up once the pages had finished turning.

"What...?"

The pure white pages glittered for a moment and then a drop of crimson began to leak down the paper, Light having no clue as to what was going on. Another crimson drop trickled down the page, followed by more, almost as if the sky had started raining red water. The Death Notes pages continued staining scarlet across the spread of the pages and after only a few second of Light trying to comprehend what was happening, the crimson stains formed the name 'L LAWLIET'. Light dropped the Death Note with a cry but the bloody name remained stained across the page, Katsu's cried echoing around him.

"Why, Raito? Why Ryuuzaki?"

He backed away, the eyes of the crowd surveying him, some looking furious, others quizzical and inquiring. Light remained speechless, his heart pounding in his chest and he raised his hands to his face.

"Katusko..." he muttered, his eyes still horrified and he saw his hands were covered in blood. He let out a yell and saw the Death Note still glaring L's name in blood and only the sound of Katsu's mourning cries echoed through the street, the surrounding red, demonic eyes of the crowd remaining glued to him.

**Conscious...**

"Katsu!" Light felt his eyes snap open and he cried her name, sitting up abruptly, drenched in cold sweat. He panted, blinking several times to see he was no longer in the middle of a street surrounded by demonic eyes and blood stained corpses, instead, in Katsuko's room, still next to her in her bed. Light leaned back on his hand, still breathing heavily as if he had been running a marathon, and he covered the left side of his face with his free hand, trying to calm himself and not disturb Katsu's blissful sleep. Light cast his gaze down at her sleeping face, his eyes softening, and he caressed her face delicately, trying not to wake her.

Katsu remained asleep, the shadow of a smile spread across her innocent face. Her scarlet hair was spilled about her figure, her arms bent beside her from cuddling up next to Light. He sighed to himself, his forefinger tracing down her face to her shoulder, the sheets wrapped around her body and covering her shoulder. Light exhaled heavily and rubbed his eyes before pushing the covers off his own body and stepped down to the carpet, swiping his sweat pants off Katsu's desk chair and pulling them on before quietly making his way down to the kitchen.

Light filled a glass with cold water, his heart still racing from the nightmare, and he gazed out the darkened kitchen window into the night sky sprinkled with glittering stars. The moonlight shone through the shadows, making the emerald colored grass shine with dew as Light thought back to the Death Note dripping L's name with blood. Light shuddered, trying to block Katsu's cries out of his mind, and he leaned over the sink, his fingers tangeling in his light brown bangs.

"Damn it," he cursed himself, gritting his teeth, the guilt not leaving him.

_I don't deserve her..._Light thought to himself, _her pure heart...her forgivness...her love...hell I deserved to die back there in that warehouse...after all I've done to her...how the hell does she not loathe me? Not that I want her to...but still...I murdered the one man that did make her happiest...just as Mello said...Katsu..._

Light swallowed another mouthful of water and rubbed his forehead, trying to think clearly. Did he truly love Katsu? That answer was obvious to him, yes, he loved her more than anyone else he knew...but that was just the thing...he loved her so much, he killed others that felt the same way he did in order to gain the advantage of winning her heart...he was so possessive of her...controlling...but even so, she forgave him. She seemed to be fine with the way he was and knowing Katsu, if she wasn't satisfied with the way he acted she would have said so. That's just how she was...she wasn't one to take crap from anyone quietly...yes she was shy and didn't like disappointing people but she didn't strive to please everyone either...she knew very well that was impossible...but how she was able to bring herself to love Light, he'd never be able to figure out.

"Raito?" her voice came from the stairs and Light stood upright, his eyes focusing on her, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Light lied, turning his attention back outside, his eyes distant, "it was just a nightmare."

Katsuko tilted her eyebrows and her head before adjusting her light blue cami and slid down the rail, her black shorts wrinkling slightly.

"Anything you want to talk about? You seem really upset," she said and walked over to him, her warm hands beginning to massage his tense shoulders. Light sighed, his body relaxing and he closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying her hands kneading his tight muscles.

"Just...I don't know," he murmured, Katsu still rubbing his shoulders, and she listened intently.

"Don't know what?"

"How you don't hate me...after all I've done to you...how you don't despise me," Light told her and Katsu ceased the massage.

"Light," she breathed and he felt her arms wrap around his middle, "I can't hate you. I understand you regret what you've done in the past, but as I've said before, there is no use dwelling on it because it won't change. Besides, the power of the Death Note could have fallen into anyone's hands and again, you didn't _ask_ for that type of power."

Light turned around slowly, taking Katsu's hands in his and she raised them to his chest, her fingers tracing over the pale scars from the bullets that had killed him. Her slender finger traced over each one and she raised her eyes to his, a soft smile spreading across her lips.

"I love you, Light," she said, "I don't know why you won't believe me."

"I do believe you, Katsu!" Light cried, his hands on either side of her face, "it's just...I'm Kira...you hate Kira...and I murdered so many people...including L...I don't-I don't deserve you-everything we have ever done...L's deserved to be in my place...he treated you right...he was the one that made you the woman you are...his mere existence aspired you to become one of the best detectives in Japan...in the world...he helped you accomplish that goal too...but-"

"But it was Light that I fell in love with," Katsu cut him off and he listened, "yes, you're right, L did inspire me and he was and still is my idol, but it was because of Light that I became confident I could achieve that goal. Sure, we didn't talk as often as some people would when they like each other but...when I told you I wanted to become one of the brightest detectives...you gave me the reaction that no one else would have...my parents always stared at me blankly when I told them about a dream I had but you...you had this expression that said you thought I'd be able to accomplish it without even trying...you gave me confidence, Light."

The shinigami sighed, his hands dropping to her shoulders and wrapping around her. Katsu hugged him back, her eyes closing and she slowly rubbed his back, comforting him.

"The only thing in this world I can't wrap my mind around...I seriously can't figure you out..." Light said and nuzzled her neck, Katsuko inhaling deeply.

"Don't even try. You'll only frustrate yourself and annoy me," she teased and a smile crept across Light's lips.

"I love you..."

**The Next Day...**

"Operation Find Out Who Killed Hirota-san's Parents has begun," Mello announced, clapping his gloved hands together and Matt face palmed.

"This isn't something to joke about, dude," he muttered and Katsuko crossed her legs on the couch, braiding her scarlet hair.

"Well, might as well get all joking and kidding aside now because this can and will get bloody," the red head sighed, not liking how dark and confusing the future was looking.

_My own parents too...fun._

"But, when it's all said and done, we can judge which case was more confusing and heartbreaking, the Kira case or the Hirota case," Mello relaxed and Akasuki slapped the top of his head as hard as she could muster.

"You bastard! Quit that!" she shrieked and Mello rubbed where she had hit him, his icy blue eyes glaring at her.

"Bitch..." he muttered under his breath and Akasuki stuck out her tongue. "Sorry Katsu..." he added and Katsuko rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," she guided back on topic, "how we're going to get this to the police and actually gather some evidence is beyond me-"

"Hello, Katsu," Akasuki sprang onto the couch and blinked her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Iwasaki-san's shinigami eyes!" Matsuda exclaimed and Light crossed his arms. '

"You've got two pairs actually," Light remarked, referring to his own eyes and Katsu waved her hand.

"But you're not allowed to help."

"SAY WHAT?"

"Isn't that a part of being my shinigami? You're just supposed to stick around until I die."

"Well, yeah but-"

"Light, you'd be interfering with fate and if you did that, you'd turn to dust. And I did _not _give Ryuk half my remaining life span so you could-"

"_YOU DID WHAT_?"

"Wait-can't you see my-?"

"Katsu," Akasuki bent down next to her ear, "you're the owner of a Death Note. Regardless if you altered the pages or not, the Death Note is still in your possession and shinigamis can't see the life span of someone who owns one."

"But wait Light's-?"

"He's not a 'pure' shinigami. He's more of a half breed...well...not even," Akasuki cast her green eyes over to him, (his mouth was hanging open and his brown eyes were about twice their usual size) and gave him a once over, "Light's an interesting case really..."

Katsu stared at her friend, who was still studying Light and the red head blew back her bangs.

"Okay then..."

There was an awkward silence, (Light still gawking despite the fact everyone thought he knew about Katsu giving half her life span to save him...but hey, it's Light) and Matsuda cleared his throat.

"So, I'm guessing we all search around for-?"

"I have to do some real looking first, Matsu-chan, before any of you can do a thing. I'm the only one that can see life spans," Akasuki slowed him down and Matsuda turned red.

"Right...sorry I got anxious."

"Speaking of anxious," Mello mused, shifting his gaze towards Katsuko, whose face went as red as her hair.

"Mello, I swear to Almighty God, if you say a word-"

Mello smirked and Katsuko felt beads of sweat clinging to her hairline.

"I thought there was something different here," he laughed darkly and Katsuko pawed at the air.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" Mello jumped to his feet and Katsu waved her arms in the air furiously.

"YOU ARE SO WEIRD!"

"I KNEW IT! I _KNEW_ IT!"

"I DIDN'T SAY A THING! I NEVER SAID THAT LIGHT AND I-!"

"YOU'RE IMPLYING IT! THAT'S ALL I NEED! YOU TWO _HAVE_!"

Katsu had anime tears running down her face and the two of them were waving their arms around, Akasuki and Matt ducking to avoid being punched in the face.

"So," Matt focused on Light, whose arms were crossed and his eyes were closed, "Light."

"So, what?" the shinigami asked, opening his eyes. (Katsu and Mello were still going at it...completely oblivious to everyone else's actions...)

"How was it?" Matt interrogated and Light tensed up.

"What?"

"How was it?" Matt repeated and Light twitched.

"That's...personal."

"In that case can I assume something?"

"I can't stop you."

"I'm assuming it was great...like magic."

"You're disturbed."

"I am not!"

"If that's the only thing on your mind right now, I consider you to be disturbed."

From the couch, Akasuki sighed, pushing her brown bangs back with a white hand. She scooted over closer to Matsuda, (who was somewhat enjoying himself in this madness) and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"You know, I wonder if every day is going to be like this," she wondered and Matsuda smiled awkwardly.

"Katsu would kill someone...more likely Mello..."

The two paused, wishing they had some popcorn since it wasn't every day anyone got to see Katsu go into full freak out mode and Akasuki stood.

"I'm going for a walk to see what I can dig up. Wanna come, Matsu?"

"Right behind ya."

**Kind of a pointless chapter...I'm sorry. T.T But, this may be the last one for a while...after this...MUCH ACTION! :D -is excited- REVIEWS! PLEASE! :D I luff you all so much for reading and everything! I'm so grateful and blessed to have such awesome readers/reviewers! :3**


End file.
